Renesmee and The Return of Jacob
by MorningSuns
Summary: Jacob died while trying to save someone in a burning building. Renesmee is having a hard time coping with his death. With the help of her family and friends, can she forget about him or will he ever return.
1. Character Sheet

Character Sheet

**The list of the Main Characters for this story so there won't be  
>any confusion. Note: they won't be the only characters in the<br>story! This is subject to change.**

•Renesmee 'Nessie' Carlie Cullen - The daughter of Edward

and Bella Cullen. She is half vampire and half human. Aside  
>from that she has also became an unknown and a Guardian of<br>the Past. Previously, trying to help her new friend Mackenzie  
>stop her mad scientist uncle, she lost the love of her life Jacob.<br>She's in for the shock of her life when a year later she returns  
>to Forks and finds that he is very much alive! Her special gifts<br>and powers consist of sharing memories through the contact of  
>another person's skin, super strength, blinking (teleportation),<br>moving objects with her mind and stopping time.

•Jacob 'Jake' Black - The love of Nessie's life. He imprinted on

her the very day she was born. In his attempt to rescue  
>someone who was still trapped in the burning building, Jake<br>was trapped as the Institute exploded. He's able to shape shift  
>into a werewolf and he's the leader of his own pack.<p>

•Alexandria 'Alex' Kathleen Cullen- She's the newest member

of the beloved vampire clan. During the fight at the Institute,  
>she was stabbed by Langston. That was the end of her human<br>life when Renesmee pleaded with her mother to save her  
>friend by turning her into a vampire. Her powers are blinking,<br>seeing the future (though she not very good at it) and moving  
>objects with her mind. Whether or not she has a special gift as<br>a vampire is yet to be known.

•Mackenzie 'Mac' Macintyre - She's one of the best and closest

friends of Renesmee. Mackenzie is an original descendent of  
>the unknowns. She enlists Nessie's help to prevent her uncle<br>from being able to harm any one else by trying to change them  
>into an unknown as well. Seth imprinted on her shortly after<br>her arrival in town. Her powers are blinking, moving objects  
>with her mind and seeing the future.<p>

•Seth Clearwater- One of the most trusted members of Jacob's

pack. He imprinted on Mackenzie and was crushed by Jake's  
>apparent death. He's able to shape shift into a werewolf as<br>well.

•Langston Stacey Sullivan - Good witch gone bad, Langston

joined forces with Mackenzie's uncle Xavier in order to  
>remain alive. She killed Alex's sister Margaret so she could<br>use her blood to change Nessie into an unknown. If that wasn't  
>enough she nearly killed Alex and then disappeared. She plays<br>and important part in Jacob's reappearance. She's the twin  
>sister of Vincent. Other than being able to cast spells and mix<br>potions, she's able to become invisible.

•Vincent 'Vince' Sullivan - He's the twin brother of Langston.

Instead of joining her, he decided to stay with his friends and stop his sister and Xavier. He's very gifted when it comes to mixing potions, but his sister's better at writing spells. He has a force field that is able to block physical attacks.

•Dylan Sullivan - The older estranged brother of Langston and

Vince who moves to Forks and develops a soft spot for  
>Renesmee. He too is a witch though his powers are not yet<br>known.


	2. Chapter 1

I gazed up at the starless sky. An August night in Alaska was a bit cold, but it didn't bother me. I'm not quite sure how long I'd been lying here on the ground. It could've been hours, it could've been days or maybe even weeks. Though I highly doubted that, I wouldn't be able to avoid feeding but for so long. Even if I didn't see any point in trying to stay alive anymore. My reason for living was gone. He was gone. I couldn't even think or say his name… it's just too painful. I try not to think about what happened just one year ago. The tragedy that shattered the core of my soul. Strange, it feels like it's been an eternity! I don't think I can continue to live if my desolation was only going to get worse, but my family won't allow me to end my life. The thought had crossed my mind and then I realized that I was taking it to the extreme. My dad put me on suicide watch the instant he notice the thought had enter my mind, even after I insisted that I was completely over the idea. Everyone was trying to prevent a repeat of my dad's last trip to Italy. I wouldn't dare ask the Volturi to put me out of my misery. Although, they would be only but too happy to do just that. After he accident I knew I wouldn't be able to stay anywhere near Forks or La Push. So I went back to New Hampshire with my parents. They wanted me to try and adjust as best as I could; unfortunately it was easier said then done. I tried so hard to keep it together. School wasn't a very good distraction, I wasn't able to focus and my grades began to slip drastically. Esme convinced mom that maybe school wasn't what I needed, besides with me being immortal there was an ample amount of time for me to finish later on. But it was the furthest thing from my mind. Life at home wasn't much better. I wouldn't hunt because it reminded me to much of… him. Mom or dad would bring me back some animal blood from their hunting trips, they watch as I drink every last drop. Our relationship deteriorated. I wouldn't talk to either of them and when they would try to talk to me, I just couldn't hear them. I try so hard not to think about what happened until it takes up all my attention. When I did let my guard down in those fleeting moments, something would slip through the cracks and I would shut down again. Mom was frantic and had no idea what to do,  
>that's when dad suggested that perhaps it might be good for me to have a visit with my old friends. Since I refused to go near Forks, they flew to New Hampshire. Mackenzie had stayed with Seth and<br>mom allowed Vincent, Chris and Shane to use the cottage as long as they needed it. Alex on the other hand went to Alaska with the rest of my family while she tried to adjust to her new life as a vampire. She too came for a visit as did everyone; even Tanya and her family. What everyone thought would be a turning point turned into a disaster. I separated myself from them during the duration of their stay. I didn't want them pitying me and treating me like I needed help. I have to admit that looking back I did need help. I still do. I couldn't even be in the same room with anyone besides Alex or Seth. Alex was too busy trying not to kill anyone and Seth just wasn't the same. He was almost taking it as bad as I was, but he had someone to help him get through it. I didn't. Three days had passed since they had first arrived and I was going nuts. They were all gawking at me and the talks about loss and everyone telling me that it was going to be okay… were they being serious? Did they not really realize what happened a month ago? I just bit my lip and compelled myself to be polite. Then one afternoon I was unable to  
>take it any more. Sadly, Mackenzie was the one who was in my line of fire. I was in my room trying to drown out my sorrows with the music that was blasting out of the speakers. I know the exact<br>song that was playing: I Don't Want to Miss A Thing- by AeroSmith. I played it so much to the point where I could hear groans as it played repeatedly. I was almost in that place where I felt as if nothing could touch me, especially the pain. Abruptly, the music was turned down and I was immediately irritated. I turned to see Mac standing in my doorway. She smiled, but I didn't return the gesture and hers quickly faded. It reminded me of the very day that I found out what she was, what we both were; an unknown. I wondered about the choice I made to help her and what it had cost me, I became enraged. "Hey." She greeted me. I didn't respond or even look at her. I was filled with so much anger. I was afraid to say anything because I knew that would open the flood gates. She sat down on the floor  
>next to my bed. "I've been worried about you, I haven't heard from you in a while… you don't call or return my calls." She played with her fingers hesitantly. "I can't even begin to imagine what you are<br>going through…" Oh god here it comes. I thought to myself. "I feel so guilty about what happened. I blame myself." She whispered silently. I turned to look at this girl. Her head hung down. She hid her face behind her wavy hair, trying to cover up the tears. "And the worst part is… I think you too blame me for what happened." I pressed my lips together. Don't say anything you'll regret. Don't do it. Don't do it. I chanted. She glanced up at me with her puffy red eyes, she must have been crying for quite  
>some time. "Am I right, do you blame me for what happened?" I stood up and faced away from her. I walked in front of my window. I heard Mac scramble to her feet "I don't think I should answer that just yet." I muttered. "I think you should." She encouraged. "Maybe if you get it off your chest you'll feel better." I looked back at her. Mackenzie took a deep breath and tried to stand as tall as she possibly could, like she was bracing herself. I should've guessed she saw what was<br>coming. I was annoyed. Did she not understand a warning when she heard one? I was trying to spare her feelings, but since she wants to know so badly, I might as well give it to her. "Alright then you want me to say it! I blame you." She winced at my words, if only that was enough to stop me. "You came in my life, you used me to get what you wanted which was to stop your insane uncle, and because of your so-called friend I became an unknown!" I shouted. "And to top it all off, you set off the explosive that took the love of my life away from me… FOREVER! Now I have to spend the rest of my forever without him. Oh but not you. Isn't it amazing how you've gain so much while I've lost my reason to live? Yet you're a seer, but you couldn't see what would happen, that he would go back to try and save someone, that he wouldn't make it out alive if he did! Some friend you are, if you were really my friend you would've looked out for me. You told me that he would be alright; you're nothing but a liar. I bet this whole friendship was a lie! Now you're able to go on with the rest of your life, what am I suppose to do. You're to blame for all of my unhappiness." I got it all off my chest and instead of feeling better, I felt ten times worse. Her strong stance was no longer visible. Mackenzie stood there limp as if she was about to keel over. She tired to speak, but it seemed as if she couldn't find her voice. I hadn't realized how quiet the house had gotten, everyone was defiantly listening. Well it wasn't like they could avoid what was going on up here I was pretty loud. After a few minutes she was able to clear her throat. "I had no idea you hated me so much." She attempted to gain control over her voice, but was unsuccessful. She sounded very unstable. "I can see that this friendship, or what ever you would call it, is over. I will leave right away." I didn't think I would be able to speak without remaining calm, but I managed. "I think that would be best." "Certainly, just know one thing. I never pretended for one second to be your friend and I never lied to you either. You are one of my best friends Nessie. You always will be." She blinked from the room. I didn't want her to leave, but I was too upset, mainly with myself, to confess that I was wrong to attack her in such away. It wasn't her fault; to be honest it was no ones fault… what happened to… him was horrid. It's taken me a year to realize the mess I  
>made of things. So that very day Mackenzie left and headed back to Forks with the others and I haven't seen or heard from her since. I want to call her up and tell her how sorry I am, but I haven't been able to. I mean why should she even talk to me. I don't deserve her kindness or her forgiveness. After that blowout, my parents were at odds with each other. I remember the only argument that they ever had was when mom had to go to see the Volturi, but dad didn't want her to without him. Eventually that trip was cancelled because they were coming to us. I was causing them pain and I hated it. Realizing that I was starting to become more than they could handle, the Denali clan invited us to come back with them. I was very reluctant at the idea of my entire family plus theirs living under the same roof even though there was plenty of room. Mom wasn't thrilled about it either, but in the end we packed up our<br>things and headed to Alaska. What was supposed to be a short visit turned into a sort of permanent living arrangement. I sat up as I became aware of the approach of my mother. I'd know her scent any where. She drifted swiftly across the ground and settled down next to me. I didn't speak or acknowledge her presence, so she tired to get me talking. "It's nice out tonight, huh?" she offered, but I didn't bite. She tried again. "I'm going hunting with Kate and Rosalie why don't you  
>come with us?" I shook my head. When I glanced over at her, her face was well composed; however it didn't hide the sadness in the eyes. "Mom, I don't mean to hurt you. I'm just not in the mood." She sighed deeply. "Renesmee," she only said my full name when she was being serious or when I was in trouble, "when are you ever in the mood to do anything? You just mope around here. Sweetheart, you're wasting away and I can't bare to see you this way." She whimpered. "Well you don't have to watch." I said coldly. I knew my words hurt her, but she didn't give up. "I'm well aware that this has been a catastrophic event, but when you lost…" I squeezed my eyes shut and hoped she wouldn't say his name. She must have understood my actions. "Him, we all did. Your father, me, Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett and even Rosalie." She half smile at that last part. "Not to mention Billy and Charlie…especially the pack." "You don't think I know that?" I said defensively. "I do mom and it just makes me feel that much worse. Nevertheless no one really gets what I'm going through, no one will ever be able to grasp the anguish that I feel every second of everyday." I felt the hot tears sliding down my cheeks. She pulled me into her stone cold chest. She chuckled once.<br>"What's funny" I said in shock. "Nothing, now I understand how Charlie felt." I didn't get a chance to ask what she meant. "Honey I know all too well of what you are dealing with and I want to help, but you won't let me in… you won't let anyone in. You've pushed your friends away, all but Alex though she doesn't have any other choice but to be here. You've isolated yourself from your family." She hesitated for a brief second. "Nessie you don't even try to live anymore. It's like, like you both died." I blinked out of her arms and onto my feet. She stared back at me, anxious for my response. Her words cut deep because somewhere inside of me I knew they were true. I heard a few gasps from the house, but no one joined our heated discussion. Except for my dad, who was now hovering over us like he was going to intervene if necessary. "Goodness mom, my apologies if I'm not as strong as you, that I'm not strong enough to try and pretend that everything is just fine and dandy!" I snapped at her. I noticed dad's jaw tighten and he gave me a disapproving look. I knew better than to talk to my mother in such a way. In fact, I've never done so in my life until now. She reached out to me, but I leaned away from the gesture. "None of us expects that of you, in particularly me." She murmured. I could see that she was struggling to say something. "I-I went through the same thing with your father." They both seem to wince at the memory. I know the story far too well and I don't think I would be able to take it if I was told about it yet again. "Please, please if you care about my sanity don't tell me the story again. I don't want to hear about how dad left you because he thought it was the best way to protect you. It's not the same! Dad came back, but he's not." I felt the conviction of my words as they proceeded out of my mouth. "Jacob's gone and he's not ever coming back." When I said his name it was as if I had the wind  
>knocked out of me. I swayed a bit and blinked into the guess room that I shared with Alex. I stumbled into my bed. Alex was lying in her bed across from me. She was reading her magazine in the dimly lit room and she seemed startled by my appearance. She shrugged and went back to whatever she was reading. "I'm guessing that mom's attempt at an intervention was unsuccessful." She said with little sarcasm. "I'm surprised everyone else didn't join her." "Unlike mom and dad, they've given up on you… though they didn't say it in quite that way, the intent was there." I turned my stereo on with the remote and buried my face in the pillows. I had retired AeroSmith and was listening to Lavinia- by The Veils. Alex introduced me to the song a few months ago and I haven't stop listening to it yet. It's a way to numb the pain I feel. I turned over and spied Alex, who didn't look interested at all in what she was<br>reading. Even though we don't really say much to each other these days, her being here made all the difference. I enjoyed Alex's company. We have our moments, but I love her like a sister. It's funny because now she is my sister. I smiled to myself. This was a memory that I didn't shy away from.

Christmas was quickly approaching. I just wasn't in the Christmas spirit. But that didn't stop anyone else, above all Alice! She loves any excuse to decorate and when she gets started… there is no  
>stopping her. The place was covered in lights; she nearly decorated us in them. I spent the majority of my time locked in my room, but mom pleaded with me to come down and join the family at least for the holidays. I reluctantly obeyed. I made my way down stairs. Dad was playing Christmas tunes on his piano. I leaned against the wall and listened quietly. I loved to hear him play. He glanced over at me and gestured for me to sit by him. I hopped over to his side and he continued to play. Strangely, he hesitated and quickly resumed. Anxiously, I examined his face. I caught him looking at Alex and then he turned his attention back to the piano. I couldn't help but wonder what he had heard. After Vincent's potion to block my dad from reading her and Mackenzie's mind wore off, he was much relived to be able to hear her thoughts. Mainly because we wanted to make sure she wasn't plotting to kill someone. Mom and Dad had grown quite fond of Alex as she had of them. That whole day Alex was very depressed more than I seemed to be. Dad informed us that she missed her family terribly and that she was still mourning the death of her sister Margaret. I could not help but feel guilty about it. Her sister died because Langston needed her blood to turn me into an unknown. I repeatedly told Alex how<br>sorry I was about it. "Don't worry about it Ness. I don't hold you responsible for what happened. Let it go!" she ordered in the sweetest way, as if not to sound mean. More days had passed and she was still down in the dumps. Dad listened to her thoughts constantly, but she tried very hard to concentrate on other things. But eventually, she slipped. One evening about a week before Christmas, Alice pulled out the family photo albums. "Again with this Alice." Emmett grumbled. He was playing chess with mom, who was winning… thanks to dad's coaching of course. She stuck her tongue out and proceeded to flip through the book. "Alex hasn't seen them yet." She pointed out. Emmett scoffed. "What makes you think she wants to?" Alice glared at him in response. "No it's quite alright I really wouldn't mind looking at them." Alex prompted. She curled up on the sofa between Alice and Esme. I hovered over them while they examined mom and dads wedding pictures.  
>"That's Bella!" Alex gasped in disbelief. "Isn't she breath taking thanks to yours truly!" Alice beamed.<p>

"She has always been." Dad corrected her. Mom smiled up at him as if she was going to blush. "Mom you do look radiant." I commented. She shrugged. "If you say so." I caught my dad rolling his eyes. I  
>chuckled to myself. She could never take a complement. "Some things never change." Dad said to me. Mom eyed us carefully. Alice then reached for a stack of books filled with nothing but pictures of me. I sighed and joined Tanya on the opposite couch. She was watching one of her soap operas. I didn't pay any attention. Something slid out of the back of one of the albums. Alex grabbed it before it touched the floor. "Wow!" She whispered. I looked up and her lips had formed a sparkling smile. I called it her Colgate smile. "Ah, the family portrait." Esme mused. "This was taken on Thanksgiving at Charlie's a few years back." Alex examined it thoughtfully. She giggled. "Look at Charlie! Oh and Seth and Jak-" she caught herself before she could finish her sentence. Pain instantly shot throughout every component of my body. I grabbed the closest thing I could find, which was a pillow, and bit it to keep myself from screaming. I could feel their eyes on me. I wanted to bolt from the room, but it was as if I was suddenly paralyzed. I counted to a hundred twice trying to calm down. It was obvious I wasn't going to get a grip on my own. I began to rapidly feel serene. I was capable of breathing again. I caught his scent in the room and shot a thankful glance towards Jasper. He gave me one sharp nod in return. I noticed everyone else was still staring at me, their eyes fierce with concern. I hated it when they did that weren't they use to the way I acted by now? Mom had left her game with Emmett and was standing in the doorway of the living room with dad. I turned my attention to Alex who I was trying to be mad at. At the moment I was unsuccessful because of Jasper's presence. She knew better than to say his name, everyone did. It was like the golden rule! It was a good thing that Jasper was in the room I knew I didn't have enough self control and I was able to think clearly. She didn't mean it, it was an accident. I took another deep breath and saw the panic that was locked in place on her flawless face. Her jaw was<br>clenched and she seized her breathing, waiting for me to lose it. I felt guilty for her and everyone else who was feeling this way, feeling scared of me. I can't believe I've pushed them this far. Far  
>enough for them to fear me. Immediately, I forced a smile on my face. No one appeared persuaded by my effort. "I am- okay." I forced myself to say. And boy it wasn't easy. They relaxed a little, while still on guard. Alex looked as if she was engrossed in the picture. She sighed heavily. There was something<br>in her eyes, but it was gone before I could figure out what it was. Less than a minute later, Alex jumped to her feet with her hands balled into fists. It seemed like her knuckles where going to rip through her impenetrable skin. She was looking at my dad and a low growl escaped through her teeth. This surprised everyone, but Alice and my dad. "What ever happened to privacy!" she spit through her teeth. She must have been thinking about something that she didn't want him to hear. A moment later Alex wasn't as tense as she had been. "Jasper could you please knock it off." She whined softly now. "Can't I do anything around here without being under the radar?" "Uh, no." I said lamely. Mom threw me a frantic glance. "Alex." dad muttered. "Forget it alright, please just forget whatever you heard." She  
>begged. With that, she was gone. Esme picked up the family photo that Alex left behind. "What was that all about?" She asked. Dad smiled as he answered her. "She wants to be apart of the<br>family." I stared at him bewildered as did everyone else. "She is apart of the family." Mom insisted.  
>"She knows that, but saying it, for her, is not enough. She wants to make it official." He locked eyes with mom. They were having one of their private talks. I watched as they began to smile widely at one another. "Wonderful!" Alice danced over to them. "Even though it will overshadow my present." Dad smiled at her ruefully. "Sorry about that sis." "We should call J. if we want the paper work finished by<br>Christmas." Mom pressed. "J. Jenks?" I wondered aloud. From what I knew, he handled all the legal things for our family. Mom looked at me with unexpected alarm. "Oh but of course we can't make such a decision without your input." "Decision about what?" "Can someone please just spit it out already?" Emmett interrupted in annoyance. Rosalie entered the room and joined him by the squared table. Carlisle was now in the room too. He was back from his walk with Eleazar and Carmen. "What's going on, Alex seemed upset?" Carlisle inquired. "She's going to be fine." Dad promised. "Renesmee," mom said in an irresistible voice, "how would you feel if your father and I adopted Alex and made her an official member of the Cullen family?" my mouth fell open and they frowned a bit. "Seriously?" they both nodded. It didn't take me long to answer because I thought it was a lovely idea. She was indeed already family why not make this legal so everyone knew. Most importantly it would make Alex happy. I reached for my locket. "Looks like I'm going to need a photo with the four of us!" I exclaimed.

The vivid pictures in my head were fading away as I drifted into unconsciousness. My music was turned off and my head shot up in the direction of my stereo. Alex was leaning on the wall next to it with her hands folded in front of her. "What is your problem?" I yelled. "No the better question is what is your problem?" "I don't have one."Alex shook her head in disagreement. "I think you do. You know I don't say much, and I've held my tongue for as long as I possibly could." She took a long unnecessary breath. "But you are my sister and it's time that I show you some sisterly love." "How do you plan on doing that?" I decided to ask. "I've come up with an intervention of my own!" she declared it as if she had found the cure to aids. I gave her a wary expression. "Al haven't I suffered enough?"  
>"Don't worry mines will be much better than mom's because it's actually going work." "What is that suppose to mean?" we heard mom whisper to someone. I fought back a laugh. Alex darted over to me and pulled me upright. "Come on they're waiting!" "Whose waiting?" we blinked and appeared in a very familiar place. "Why are we here?" I examined the front room of the cottage briefly. The furniture was pushed up against the walls and candles were lit and formed a circle in the middle of the floor.<br>Vincent entered the room from the hall. "Nessie!" he said with glee. "I can't believe you really came." He hugged and kissed my cheeks and then went to Alex. "It's good to see you… how's things with Chris?" I asked curiously. Vince gave me a grim expression. "It's over." He choked. After the events from last year took place, Chris returned home to his family to find that his mom was in the last stage of cancer. Also like Langston, Chris' family didn't approve of his and Vincent's relationship so that put a strain on the two of them. Chris moved home and Vincent stayed here. Vince told Al that they weren't breaking up, just taking a little break. But after Chris' mom died, everything fell apart. I understood how he felt by losing Chris though he also lost a sister too. No one really knows what happened to Langston and no one really cares. Alex reached out to touch his arm, but cringed away the contact.  
>"Are you going to be alright living here alone?" I frowned at what she said. "What do you mean alone, Shane is here." They both shook their heads. "He took off." Vincent reported. My mouth fell open. "When was this?" Vince counted to himself. "Two or maybe three weeks ago, he packed up his things and said it was about time for him to move on." "He didn't even say goodbye." Alex pouted. "I won't be here by myself much longer; my brother is coming to town." Vince announced. "You have a brother?" I said in surprise. "Dylan." Alex made his name sound dirty. "Yes. He should be arriving within the next couple of days. He said he had a surprise for me." I heard voices coming from the hall. Seth and Mackenzie walked in the room, hand in hand. "Hey you!" Seth smiled. I smiled back and ran over to give him a hug. "Long time no see." "Yeah." I replied glumly. I took a glimpse at Mackenzie; she didn't seem to be very pleased at my being here. "Can we get this done and over with?" she said in frustration, not even bothering to look at me. I tore my eyes from her unfriendly<br>face. "What are we doing anyway?" Panic returned to Alex's face and she looked to Vince for support.  
>He shook his head. "This was your idea." She took a shallow breath. "Well Nessie, since it seems that none of us can get through to you, I figured that maybe someone else<br>might be able to do the trick." "And who might this somebody be?" I questioned suspiciously.  
>They others hearts accelerated. "Jacob." She muttered softly. I instantly felt weak at the sound of his name. Seth was still beside me and held me up. I began hyperventilating so he sat me down on the floor. "Come again? How is he going to get through to me when he's… he's…"<br>"Dead." Mackenzie offered. I hugged myself tightly. It felt as if my insides where going to fall out.  
>"I didn't mean to be so blunt about." Her head was hung down in shame. I nodded. Alex took a seat next to me. I waited for her to explain. "We're going to summon his spirit."<p>

"We're going to summon him, what is this a séance?"  
>"Pretty much." She said indifferently. "We're going to call his spirit here so you can talk to him and maybe you'll be able to get some closure from this." I stared back at my sister as if she had gone insane. Who knows maybe she has! "I rather sit through one of mom's interventions."<br>"Come on Ness what have you got to lose?" Seth encouraged. "You're okay with this?"  
>"Only if you are." I processed this. Was I ready to do such a thing? Maybe it would help or make matters even worse. "I don't know guys." Alex frowned. "If you don't want to I will accept that, but please know I put a lot of thought into this and I wouldn't even consider it if I didn't think that you could handle this." I could see how much she wanted me to do this. I nibbled on my lip with anxiety.<br>"We're all going to be here with you no matter what, you won't  
>have to do this alone." It was Mackenzie who spoke this time; her smile was warm and genuine.<br>"So how do we do this thing." I said slowly. "Yay!" Al rejoiced. "We all need to sit around the candles and join hands." Vince instructed. I didn't notice that Alex, Seth and I were already in place. Mackenzie and Vince join us and completed the circle; we joined hands. "Clear your minds and focus on Jacob Black." Seth tensed up, but it wasn't necessary. I didn't flip out like before. I was about to see him. Though it would never be enough and I knew that it might be painful for me later, I decided to let go and just embrace it. What would I say to him? How much time would I have? Perhaps I could stop time and prolong him being here. I groaned. After the explosion, I never thought I would see my bracelet again. I had gone back to Charlie's to pack my things and it was sitting on the bed waiting for me. I don't know who left it there. My guess was Mariah since there was no scent in the room. I was so angry that I threw it in the dresser draw and I left it there. Vince noticed the  
>irritation on my face.<br>"Concentrate Nessie!" he scolded. I thought of my Jacob then. It didn't cause me pain to say his name, in my head anyway. Actually I felt sort of free. His beautiful face came into view in my head and  
>he smiled at me. His smile to me was like the sun, it made me feel<br>so warm. Vincent began to recite a spell.

_Hear these words, hear my cry  
>Spirits from the other side<br>Come to me, I summon thee  
>Cross now the great divide<em>

A fierce breeze blew throughout the room. It even blew the candles out. There was a bright light and someone appeared in the center of our circle. It was not Jacob. The strange transparent spirit was a  
>girl. She looked to be very young. She wore white and gold with a white cape on her back, and she carried a scroll in her left hand. My first thought was she was a God. "Greetings one and all." She said cheerfully. She observed each of us and stopped when she spotted Alex. "Will someone kill me now?" She griped. "Nothing would give me more pleasure, but I'm afraid I'll have to decline." The girl answered in that very same cheerful tone. I was confused by there exchange as was Seth. The girl turned back towards Vince and Mackenzie. "It's been a long time my friends."<br>"Hey Constance!" Vince and Mackenzie greeted her together. "What brings you here, we didn't call for you." Vince asked her. "Yeah I know, but the spirit you were trying to summon a… Jacob Black he isn't here." A wave of panic washed over me.  
>"He's not there?" Vince stared at her blankly. "What is he in limbo or something?"<br>"No." "He has to be. He died a year ago." Mackenzie protested. Constance shook her head and waved the scroll around in the air. "I meet every person who crosses over into the Land of the Dead and I have never met a Jacob Black! Unless he went to _The Phoenix_, your friend is still very much alive." My body was rock by this new revelation. Alex nodded her head in agreement. "Listen to her, she knows what she's talking about. If Jacob was there she would've been all over him like the slut she is."  
>"Jealous Alexandria?" Constance taunted. "Me, jealous of the girl who died in the back of Ray's pick up truck?" She hissed back at Alex. There was disgust all over Mackenzie's face. "Can you two not do this now; I feel my lunch coming back." I ignored their spat and found my voice. "This isn't real I have to be dreaming." I told myself. "Sorry everyone, but time is of the essence! I must return." She turned to me with sadness. "Sadly this isn't a dream, I hope you find him. If anything changes I'll let you all know immediately." She promised. She faded into the light and vanished. Vince began to deliberate.<p>

"Where do you suppose he is?" he asked aloud. "Definitely not The Phoenix! Jacob was- is too good of a person to end up there!" Mackenzie retorted. "What is going on, what are we saying here?" I demanded hysterically. They stalled for a moment. I jumped to my feet, their eyes followed me. "Stay calm." Alex pleaded. "I don't think any of us know what's going on any more than you do, but we're going to get to the bottom of this." I turned to Mac whose heart sounded like drums. She was biting down on her lip and it was going to bleed if she didn't stop. "Mackenzie you always were capable of being real with me maybe you can tell me what exactly are we considering here?" She cleared her throat. "You need to brace yourself." I knew what she was thinking; I knew what they were all thinking. I didn't need to be able to read minds like my dad to know, I just  
>refuse to believe that it could be possible. "For what?" I finally asked. I wanted her to say it out loud so there would be no confusion that we were all on the same page. "For the possibility that Jacob may be…" she paused. "Maybe what Mac!" I yelled. Her body trembled at the sound of my voice. Mine shook as well, I was surprised by it too. "Alive." Tears washed over her cheeks and she buried her face in Seth's chest. He barely moved, but his stiff hands were able to hold her. I fell to my knees. I felt like I was losing Jacob all over again. You'd think that a revelation like this would be exciting news, but it brought on a whole horde of new worries. I went over the facts. Constance said that Jacob might not be dead, that he could still be alive or in The Phoenix. I shuddered at the name, it sounded scary. But what is The Phoenix? And if Jake wasn't there than where on earth is he? Could he be hurt? But there was one main detail that I could not disregard. I allowed my memories from the tragic night to come front and center in my head. "It's not possible." I whispered. I hadn't realized I was sobbing until I spoke and my voice was hoarse. Alex wiped the tears away as quickly as they came. "We watched him, we saw-" my voice broke. By the looks on there faces, I had gotten my point across. Mackenzie, Seth and I were there as Jacob got… blown up in that building. I saw him with my own eyes, I watched until there was<br>too much smoke for me to see and then it was over. "Sometimes looks can be deceiving." Vince warned. "I know what I saw!" I said defensively. "He was killed right in from of us. And there is no way he could have made it out of there alive… no way!" Or did he?


	3. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **_Well, I know that the other chapter was long, but this one's a lot shorter. It's in Mackenzie's point of view and it shows her perspective on things. I think that you guys might really like this chapter because you might understand things better through her perspective. BTW, Mackenzie is my most favorite!

_**Disclaimer:**_Well, my best friend Mackenzie helped write this one. She is really talented and super smart. So Kudos to her!

_**Dedication:**_This one is obviously dedicated to my bestie Mac! Thanks Mac for your help and support for writing this story. Love you Care Bear!

* * *

><p>The Voice:Mackenzie's POV<p>

* * *

><p>I knew a séance was a stupid idea! Alex thought that maybe we'd be able to help Nessie if she could talk to Jacob and find some type of closure. We got more than what we had bargained for.<br>Apparently Jake wasn't in the spirit world at all and it's possible that he could still be alive. But just like Renesmee I didn't believe it for one second. I watched with her that early morning when it  
>happened and I know what I saw. There was no way he could've escaped.<p>

That incident was almost a week ago and I still wasn't able to get the idea out of my mind. Thanks a lot Constance! I was lying in bed watching the sunlight get brighter and stronger. Seeing  
>the sun in Forks was a rare pleasure that I enjoyed. Hopefully it would still be shining after work and I could go down to La Push beach. I sighed. "Good morning!" Seth murmured into my ear. I turned over on my back and looked into his eyes and ran my fingers through his hair. He kissed me tenderly and then more fiercely. I pulled myself closer to him, if that was even possible. We were so close that if<br>you looked at us from a distance you'd think our bodies were attached to each other. I knew what he had on his mind and if I didn't put a stop to it soon he'd get exactly what he wanted, which was something I didn't.

I managed to detach my lips from his and he groaned in frustration. I got out of bed and started to get my things together for work. "Mackenzie can we please talk about this?" he begged. "There's nothing to talk about! What part of I don't want to don't you get?""You do want to, but something's stopping you what is it?" I was quite embarrassed by the reasons I had but they were good ones.  
>I'm not ready to share it with him yet. "When I am ready to be intimate with you, you'll be the first to<br>know, until then I have to get to work!" I kissed his forehead. "Oh  
>before I forget, Vince's brother is coming into town today and I'm<br>going to go over there after work to hang out for a bit. I'll meet  
>you at the beach."<br>"Kay love you." he called as I strolled out the room. "Love you more." Working at Newton's store is one of the easiest jobs I've ever had. Well it's the only job I've ever had. Growing up with Xavier he  
>was pretty wealthy, I didn't have to do much but school and the usual house chores. I wanted to do my part and show some way to thank Charlie and Sue for allowing me to stay with them so I got a<br>job here, thanks to Bella. Charlie wouldn't take any money from me and suggested that I save it. Since settling in Forks with Seth, I have never been so happy in my entire life.

Finally I have family, friends and a love that will never waver. Things were great between us until recently. I grimaced as I went over the mornings events. Seth was right. I do want to make love to him, but I couldn't. For one, it would be my first time as well as his and that made me feel nervous. And if that wasn't enough he had to be a werewolf. To me, I feel that what happens between a man and a  
>woman should stay between them, but that wouldn't be the case for us. Once Seth phases the whole pack will not only know, but get a visual of what we did. They'll all see what I look like, how would I<br>ever be able to face them? I talked to Kim and she told me she was uncomfortable at first when she and Jared had sex, but over time she didn't let it bother her.

I'd be completely mortified. It's not easy to resist Seth and I know I will give into him soon. I wish I  
>could talk to Nessie or Alex about this, but Ness hates me and Alex was trying her best to look after her new sister. I was relieved that I still had Vincent. He was able to snag a job here at the store too and we worked together everyday. He's always making me laugh and he has great advice when it comes to relationships, even though his relationship with long time boyfriend Chris had just ended. He's been down in the dumps lately and I was happy to hear that his older brother Dylan was coming for a visit. Alex hates him. They dated three years back. I didn't approve of it, he was eighteen and she had just turned fourteen. Age doesn't matter, but Dylan wasn't the type of guy who wanted a committed<br>relationship.

They weren't together two months until she caught him cheating on her with the school slut Constance. Constance claim that she'd been with him before he ever laid eyes on Alex. At lunch the following day they got into a huge fight. Margaret had to drag Alex out of the cafeteria by her legs. Dylan broke things off with Alex and chose Constance. In the end Constance was too cheating on Dylan with a mechanic named Ray. During a moment of passion in the back of his pick up truck, she died of a heart attack. To this day I don't know how she was able to become one of the greeters in the spirit world.

Vince says she probably seduced one of the members on the Mystic Council. I laughed at the thought. I pulled out my phone and looked at the time. Vincent should have been here already. He was coming late today because he had to pick Dylan up at the airport. After work I was going back to the cottage with him. "Slow day huh?" Mrs. Newton said dryly. "Yeah with the nice weather I guess just about everyone is taking full advantage!"  
>"Mackenzie you can go on home." She offered. "Mike and I are planning to close up early."<p>

"If you're sure, I'll call Vincent and let him know."  
>"He called in already." She mentioned with a puzzled expression.<br>"He did?"  
>"Yeah he also said he won't be able to come in for the rest of the week."<br>"Did he happen to mention why?"  
>"He hung up before I had a chance to ask." I decided to call him and see what was going on.<br>"Hi Mac I had a feeling you'd be calling." He said in distress.  
>"What happened, is it Dylan?" I asked.<br>"I wish it was just that simple. You remember the surprise Dylan promised me?"  
>"Yes."<br>"Well it's certainly… not what I expected in a million years!"  
>"I'm on my way out of here; I'll meet you at the cottage."<br>"No I'm not there." He informed me. "Get a pen and paper and write this down." I ripped a piece of paper off the memo pad on the counter and grab a pencil from the holder.  
>"Ready."<br>"22 Gateway Drive." I recognized the name of the street.  
>"This is ten blocks away from Charlie's house, what are you doing there?"<br>"Mac just hurry and get over here!" he replied in irritation and hung up. "I'll be seeing you." I said over my shoulder as I headed out the store. I made a mad dash for my car and started up the engine before my door was shut. At least Xavier left me with something that I actually wanted. My Nissan Altima! I love this car and thanks to the tune up from Rosalie, she purred like a kitten. I raced through the streets, arriving at a yellow and white two-story house that match the address Vince had given me. It was pretty place and I tried to figure out why would he come here? I slid out of the car and stepped up onto the front porch. Before I could even ring the door bell, someone opened the door and yanked me inside.


	4. Chapter 3

_**(Continued)**_

"What in-" I started to say but Vince cut me off. "Blink me to the cottage!"  
>"Okay." We appeared in the cottage and he scrambled around the place throwing his belongs into a box.<br>"Your moving?" I guessed. "Yeah Dylan brought a house." He wasn't happy about it.  
>"So that was the big surprise, that's why you're acting bizarre?" He ignored me. "That's the last of it, oh can you grab that vase!" I careful picked it up with both hands; this was Vince's favorite possession. I walked to his side and shifted the vase into one hand. We blinked back into the front room of the house.<br>"Put that vase on the table over there and be careful!" he pressed as he headed in another room. I struggled a bit, but I was sure that I had my grip on it. "Hello." someone said while walking by.  
>"Oh hey Jacob." I said absentmindedly. The vase slipped out of my hands and shattered across the wooden floor. I looked back at him with my mouth wide open as he came over to me and examined the<br>damage. WHAT IN BLOODY HELL! Jacob is- is… Vince had his head in his hands as he stared at the broken glass.  
>"You need me to help you clean this up?" Jacob offered. I was unable to form a proper answer my words came out like mush. Vince intervened. "That won't be necessary I'll do it besides Dylan said he needed your help with something out back." Jake shrugged and was out the back door in three long strides. My eyes were locked on Vince, who seemed more interested in the welfare of his favorite possession.<p>

"_Let the object of objection  
>Become but a dream,<br>As I cause the seen  
>To be unseen."<em>  
>The vase was put back together right before my eyes. "There we go like it was never broken." He glanced up at me then. I glared back at him furiously. "I don't know what to tell you Mac I'm just as shocked as you are."<br>"You don't seem to be." I accused. My head was spinning with so many questions I didn't know where to start.  
>"Come with me." Vince ordered. He ran up the stairs and I chased after him. We stopped at the second room from the stairs. He knocked on the door. "It's open." I heard from the other side. I walked in to see a girl waiting for us. I had no idea who she was. Her hair was a reddish black and she had green eyes. She skipped over to me with delight. "Mackenzie it's nice to see you." she said with false enthusiasm. I noticed she had a scar on the left side of her face; I tried not to be rude and stare at it.<br>"Do I know you?" I said asked her. She frowned.  
>"Oh right I sometimes forget that I look different. It's me Langston!" I could feel my face go blank as I looked at her.<p>

"Where have you been?" Vincent pulled me by the arm over to a sofa. "You should sit down  
>before she explains things."<p>

"Does she have something to do with Jacob's reappearance?" I inquired. He gave me a grave nod. "She was Dylan's surprise, while Jake was hers."  
>"Langston what is going on how are the two of you alive?"<br>"It's a long story." She muttered. "I've got time." I shot back. Her eyes tightened, but she told me.  
>"After I stabbed Alex," she smiled in satisfaction, "I don't know exactly what happened. I think I was knocked out or something because when I awoke the building was collapsing. No one was in sight and I was trying to find my way out, but there was so much debris in the way and I wasn't strong enough to move it on my own. Frantic I began to call for help; I didn't think anyone would hear me. Surely I thought it was the end. I heard something coming towards me; I wasn't sure what or who it was because there was so much smoke and I was unable to see. 'Don't worry I'll get you out.' he told me.<br>"He had me in his arms then, his skin was almost as hot as the flames. I kept going in and out of conciseness, but managed to stay awake. I knew we were almost out because I felt the fresh air caress my hot skin." The expression on her face was one of horror  
>as she hesitated. "Suddenly a cracking sound came from above us<br>and I hit the ground hard. I think the door caved in on us. There was faint screaming in the background and he was yelling at someone telling them to go back. I felt so horrible that he was going to die because he came back for me.

Something was piecing my side, it was one of the emergency potions Vince had given me. I used it and we disappeared just as the place exploded. The only place I could think of to go where I knew I'd be safe was at home with Dylan. He was going out of his mind when we showed up at the apartment out of thin air. I had a few bruises, but the guy who I realized was Jacob, was in a much worse condition. Both of his legs were broken and he was unconscious.

"Dylan suggested that we take him to the hospital, but I remembered that he was a werewolf. Plus I didn't want to have to explain how he ended up in such bad shape. So we called a witch doctor from Mystic Plane to come and examine him. Jacob was already healing at a fast rate. The Doctor said when he woke up we'd know more." I glanced at Vince and back at Langston, her expression had changed drastically, she was on the verge of tears. "I never left his side not once; I had to make sure that he would be alright. He saved my life and I had to save his." Her face was so soft and she talked about Jacob with so much compassion. I was intrigued.

"What happened when he woke up?"  
>"Doc examined him again, asked him how he was feeling etcetera, etcetera. It worried me that he didn't say much. I wanted to know was there anything that he needed so I called his name. He didn't answer. So I tried again, this time I nudged him. Jake glanced up at me as if I startled him. He said "Oh that's me?". I laughed and I said "Do you not know your name?". "I do now." Is what he told<br>me.  
>I gasped. "He has amnesia?"<br>"Well… I don't know if he still has it." She reported. I'm confused! "What do you mean you don't know if he still has it? Either he does or he doesn't."  
>"I sort of cast a spell to keep him from remembering." She admitted. I came to the conclusion that Langston was truly insane. "You should have your powers as a witch evoked!" I yelled. "Shh! Jake doesn't know I'm a witch. Look I thought that once he woke up he'd call you guys, let you know that everything was alright and leave.<p>

But he didn't know who he was so that obviously did turn out the way that I expected it would. I was going to call one of you myself, that's when I figured that making you all think he was dead would be the best way to spite Renesmee." I felt puzzled. "What do you have against her?"  
>She pointed to the scar that I was still trying not to stare at.<br>"Do you not see she what she did?" she screeched. "You're doing all of this because of that?"  
>"I have other reasons. Anyway as time went on I didn't care about that anymore. Jacob is really nice to have around, I enjoy his company and I feel like the person I use to be when I'm with him. But he'd have nightmares about him turning into a monster and he would call out for her." She said in disgust. "Jake was starting to remember things. I became nervous and scared, but I wasn't sure why. I figured it was just because I didn't want to get caught. One day we were having so much fun playing around and goofing off, one thing lead to another and he kissed me!" Langston was positively glowing.<p>

"Your in love with him aren't you?" I accused. She didn't say anything, but she blushed a deep red and that was enough of a response for me.  
>"I realized then how important he is to me and I could not let him remember and risk losing him. I knew if he got his memory back that he'd leave and go back to her in a heartbeat. That's when I<br>panicked and cast the spell."  
>I held up my hands to keep her from saying anymore. "So you basically kidnapped him. you kept him away from his family for over a year and you've been lying to Jake, but yet you care for him… is that right because I just want to make sure I'm not forgetting anything." She didn't answer so I went on.<br>"Langston this is serious! You let everyone believe Jacob was dead, now you're back in town and if you think this is going to remain a secret, you're even crazier that I could've ever imagined! What are you going to do when the truth comes out? If you were afraid because you thought Xavier was going to kill you, wait until Renesmee finds out!"

I was out of breath from talking so fast. As I breathed in and out I cleared my head and thought of what I should do next. I had to tell Nessie as soon as I possibly could. But how on earth was I going to be able to break this bit of shocking news? Without a doubt she'd be in denial, Edward would have to help me convince her. When she realizes that it's true, she'll want to be with him at once. I'm just not sure what they're going to do to Langston… no I knew what was going to happen to her, everyone had plenty of reasons to kill her.

Something that I don't quite understand is why she came back here to Forks. Langston is nobody's fool; she must've known what would happen if she was to ever show her face around here again with or without Jacob. I slowly started to realize that Langston knows exactly what she is doing and she's not trying to hide it anymore. A chill crept down my spine as I refocused my attention on Langston. She had a devilish smile on her face.


	5. Chapter 4

**_A/N:_**This one's still in Mackenzie's POV and you'll finally understand a little better. Keep on reading and reviewing. I don't think I'll be able to update everyday because I have a lot of finals coming up all next week and the week after. Then, if that's not enough I have talent show rehearsals and my 8th grade graduation rehearsal also. So I'll probably be updating a few chapters every other day since my mom's been on my case 24/7.

_**Disclaimer:**_ It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer blah...blah... blah still don't own anything other than the plot line yada...yada...yada

* * *

><p><strong>Mac's POV:Blackmail<strong>

* * *

><p>"What are you up to?"<br>"I've said too much already, I not going to tell you my reason from returning. And if you're thinking about telling Renesmee about Jake you might want to reconsider that." she warned. I could feel my eyebrows pulling together. "Why? Even if I'm not the one to tell her she's going to find out." I pointed out.  
>"That's what I'm counting on. She's going to find out sooner than you think, but you're not going to tell her. I am indeed up to something and I need things to go the way they are supposed to nothing can go wrong with my plans!"<p>

"Just because you tell me not to doesn't mean I won't. As her friend it's my duty to tell her." She scoffed at my remark. "I knew you say something like that. You were always so truthful… a blessing and a curse." Langston hopped off the bed and strolled to stand by her dresser. She stared at a picture of her and Jacob together. It was a nice picture, but you could look at it and tell that it was wrong; that they didn't belong  
>with each other. "Mackenzie," she said in a far way voice, "did you know that vampire venom to a werewolf, is like kryptonite to superman; it's very deadly." I glared at her bewildered as she came back from whatever fantasy she was in.<p>

"What are you saying Langston?" She shrugged. "I know a few vampires myself who own me a favor and I'd just hate for something to happen to Seth… wouldn't you?" That devilish smile had return and I lurched at her. She took a step back with wide eyes and I saw Vince's force field explode around her. I bounced off of it and hit the wall above the sofa, landing on the floor with a thud. "I'm glad we made the room sound proof!" she sighed in relief. I glance at Vincent in shock.

"Why did you do that?" I demanded. He gave me a helpless look. "I didn't want to, but it was brought to my attention that Chris has gone missing." He scowled at his sister as did I. I couldn't risk Seth's life not until I found a way to make sure that he'd be safe from this psycho. I felt selfish and wretched because in order to protect the one I loved, I had to lie to another person that I too loved at my own expense. "You're blackmailing us." I whispered in defeat. She bent down next to me and threw her arm over my shoulder like we were the best of friends.  
>"Don't think of it as blackmail Mackenzie, it's such a hash word. Let's just say that we reach a compromise." I gave her a disapproving look. "You should learn what the word compromise means." She looked over at the clock and jumped to her feet.<p>

"Jake and I have to register for school." She exclaimed.  
>"You guys are going to school… here in Forks?" I choked.<br>"We all are! Well except for Dylan. Don't worry Mac it's all apart of the plan. I expected you to have some of your things moved in here by the time I get back; your room is the last on the left." I looked at her narrowly.

"Thanks for the offer, but I have a place to stay."  
>"I know you do right here with all of us. Mackenzie I can't have you there with Seth, you might try and be clever! Besides I want my best friend here with me." She winked at me and dragged Vincent from the room. I just sat there and stared at the door, hoping someone would walk back in and tell me that this was all a<br>joke. Or maybe I was dreaming! I pinched myself painfully on my left arm. I was most definitely awake. How did I manage to get myself into a mess like this and would I be able to get out of it? I was powerless to do anything, but what she instructed me to do. I groaned to myself as I pictured myself moving in with Langston. I'd have to sleep with my eyes open. I was alarmed by the sound of knocking coming from the door. Dylan peeked inside.

"Hey Kenny!" this was his nickname for me, it use to bother me but I warmed up to it.  
>"Dylan good to see ya." I felt a twisted smile form on my face.<br>He frowned. "Doesn't seem like it."  
>"So… you brought Langston with you." I mentioned sourly.<br>"What she do? You want me to beat her up?" he tried to be serious, but I knew he was joking. Unlike Langston and Vincent, Dylan got along with his sister just fine and since she's his only little sister he'd do anything for her. Even when she was wrong, Dylan was there ready to take up for her.  
>"Thanks, but I'll find a way to deal with her. Oh and it looks like we're going to be roommates!"<br>"Is that so?" he said in his flirtatious voice. "If you want you can sleep in my room." I wasn't swayed at all by his advances. Dylan always wondered why his powers of seduction never worked on me. We never knew  
>what to call it; we just know to watch out when Dylan's around because he'll bewitch any girl he lays eyes on. And with his good looks he was positively hard to resist.<p>

"I'll have to decline my boyfriend wouldn't appreciate that."  
>"Ah, taken are we."<p>

"Very much so." I said proudly and then I grimaced. "Which

reminds me I better go… I have to break someone's heart!"

I decided to blink to Charlie's instead of drive. I didn't want to have Seth follow me! I needed him to be safe long enough for me to figure out what to do. No one was home and I was glad to have time to myself before I had to make a scene with Seth. I could've grabbed my things and just left, but Seth would go out and try to find me. I didn't want him doing that either, so I needed to give him an explanation though it would be vague. I went into the closet and snatched my backpack. I tossed a few things in there that I would need for a few days. I'd come back for the rest of my belongings when the coast was clear. I laid down on the bed feeling drained. This was a very complicated situation.

Jacob and Langston were alive, Jacob doesn't remember a thing, Nessie, the Cullen's, Billy, Charlie, Sue and the pack thinks he's dead, I assume that Vincent and I are the only ones who know Langston's secret and Langston is threatening the lives of Chris and Seth. Vince was the one who was probably suffering more than I was. Seth is here in Forks with me; I can see him, watch over him and make sure he's safe. Vince on the other hand doesn't have a clue where Chris is and even though the two aren't together anymore, it's clear how much he still loves him. We both had something precious to lose. I was torn in two. What should I do? Would Seth want the truth known even at his own expense? Of course he would, Seth was selfless in just that way. I felt disgusted at myself for being so self-centered. Thinking about what I could not live without and that was him.

And what about Renesmee, she lived this past year thinking that her Jacob was dead, but he's down at Forks High school right now getting ready to start school next week. I sighed, looks like they won't be the only new students enrolling there. Because of what I went through with Xavier, I was still a seventeen year old tenth grader. I guess it doesn't matter, but I'll pretend to be sixteen anyway it wouldn't be hard to pull off.

My thoughts drifted back to Nessie and I tired to imagine what her world was like since last summer. I put myself in her shoes and put Seth in Jacob's. I imagined never seeing his face again, never touching him, or holding him, kissing him, fighting with him. This imaginary world became very dark and I felt disconnected from myself. I was alone and without my love,my Seth. No more laughter, no more joy or happiness, no more nothing! I dispelled the allusion and was jolted into the upright position.

"That was awful!" I muttered to myself. Nessie is truly suffering and she deserves to know the true, but getting a little taste of what could be my reality made me think otherwise. I pulled my phone out of my pocket. I had so many missed calls, but I didn't have to check them to see who they were from. I argued with myself on whether or not I should call her. Would she listen to me? I dialed her number, though I wasn't expecting her to answer. When she did I was at a loss for words.

"Hello, Mackenzie are you there?" she asked.  
>"Nessie hi."<br>"Hello… can I help you?" she said politely. Do it tell her. I said to myself, but I couldn't.

"Sorry I dialed the wrong number. I'm an idiot!"  
>"Oh." She said sadly. "Are you sure everything's alright?" She knew me too well. "Yeah never better."<br>I heard car doors slam and guessed that it was Charlie and Sue. Seth would most likely be running through the trees at lightening speed trying to get home to me. I know he must be wondering where I am I was suppose to meet up with him at the beach.  
>"I'll see you around Ness."<br>"Kay." And she was gone. Sure enough the sounds of the back door being burst open filled  
>the house. Charlie and Sue's quite conversation came to a halt. "Is Mac here?" his voice was frantic. "I didn't see her car out front." I heard Charlie say. "I'm up here!" I called down nervously. My heart was pounding in my chest; I grabbed my bag and stood on the other side of the raced into the room.<p>

He raced into t "Mac where have you been? I've been calling you what happened to meeting me today?"  
>"My bad Seth I was having such a good time with Dylan and I completely lost track of time."<br>"It's okay I'm just glad you're alright." He examined me for a long moment. He looked down at the bag I clutched then back at me. "You're going somewhere?"  
>"As a matter of fact I am." I paused and looked down as I said the words. "I'm moving out." Seth laughed and I stared at him. Taking in the seriousness in my face he stopped.<br>"Moving out?" he said in disbelief. I nodded. "A friend," I felt sick saying the word, "offered me a  
>room at there place and I accepted." Seth shook his head.<br>"You're not leaving Mackenzie."  
>"Yes I am."<br>"Then I'm going with you."  
>"No you are not!" I objected.<br>"Then you're staying here." he ordered. I became upset.  
>"Excuse me, but you don't tell me what to do. Last time I checked you don't own me!"<br>"Mackenzie I know why you're doing this." My heart skipped a beat. "You do?"  
>"It's the sex thing isn't it?" he insisted. I erupted. "What, can't we ever talk about anything without it being about sex? That's all that's ever on your mind these days is sex, sex, sex!"<br>"Well I can't help it if all the other guys are doing it!"  
>"So that's why you want to get laid so bad because the 'guys' are going it, not the fact that you love me. What,do you have a bet going on about how long it takes you to sleep with me?"<br>"Mackenzie you're out of your mind!" he shouted back. "It came out the wrong way. I meant that that's all they're thinking about so it's in my head too!" I was too furious to listen to his words.

"I'll let you in on a little secret, I'm not ready to have sex and now I don't think I'll ever want to have sex with you Seth Clearwater! So if you think you can't handle that you have my full permission to grab the first hooker you see and have your way with her."

His eyes were wide. "Fine then maybe I will!"  
>That was not the answer I was expecting. "Fine!"<br>"Fine!"  
>"Fine!" as I shouted the words that last time I blinked into the front room of the house again. I looked over into the living room and all eyes where on me. Vince was sitting in an armchair while Dylan was lounging on the couch with Langston and Jacob, who were all snuggled up. I wanted to puke!<p>

"Whoa where did she come from?" Jacob asked aloud. No one answered him. Langston was looking at me her eyes were wary.  
>"Are you okay?"<br>"Like you care." I whimpered. I ran up the stairs with tears in my eyes. I went into my new room and spotted the nicely made queen sized bed. I headed straight for it and cried myself to sleep.

The next day went by in a blur. I had to go to work, though I didn't think I would make it through the day. Sue showed up and I told Mrs. Newton that I wasn't feeling well and blinked home before Sue or Seth could try and talk me into coming home. That's if they wanted me back. I'm sure Sue as well as Charlie was shocked by the exchange that went on between us. I couldn't help but wonder how Seth was doing. I wanted to tell him how sorry I was for the things I said. I'll probably talk to him when I'm better composed  
>and have more control over myself. I called Mrs. Newton and told her that I wouldn't be back to work until Monday because of a family emergency. I cried myself to sleep again that night and woke up to a dreary Saturday morning. The good weather was obviously over. I stretched and dragged myself out of bed and to<br>the bathroom. After an hour of beautifying myself, I went down to the kitchen to join the others for breakfast.


	6. Chapter 5

**_A/N:_**This one's in Renesmee's POV and picks off where the last chapter ended. I'm a little confused myself because I have no idea what to name the chapter so I'll just call it: Chapter 5! LOL. Yeah,and I don't think that putting the "_**Disclaimer**_" up is necessary anymore so I'll just stop. R&R if you have any questions,comments,ect.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5:Nessie's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Nessie? Nessie wake up!" Alex shook me. I wasn't ready to get out of bed. I didn't get enough sleep, I kept tossing and turning trying not to think about the intervention Al had put together for me last week.<br>"Al let me sleep!" I groaned.  
>"No we've got issues to attend to." She urged. I opened my eyes and she looked worried.<br>"What kind of issues?"  
>"By any chance have you heard from Mackenzie lately?"<br>"If you do recall, Mackenzie and I still aren't on speaking terms." I reminded her. Then I remembered something. "Although, she did call me two days ago." Alex's eyes were wide. "What did she say?"  
>"She said she dialed the wrong number." I shrugged.<br>"Well no one seems to know where she is. Seth said they got into a fight two nights ago and Mac hasn't been home since. Sue spotted her at work the other day but she was gone before Seth got there."  
>I climbed out of bed and headed for the bathroom.<p>

"Al, it's just a lover's quarrel! They'll work it out." I examined myself in the mirror for a long second and proceeded to wash my face.  
>"I wouldn't even give it a second thought, but Vincent is missing too." I looked at her through the mirror.<br>"Explain." I demanded.  
>"Well Vince's brother was to arrive Thursday morning at the Port Angeles Airport. Mackenzie told Seth that she was going to go by the cottage and visit with them after she got off work at Newton's store. That was two days ago." My body became stiff.<p>

"Two days ago when Mac took off." I breathed.  
>"Apparently, it has also been two days since Vince has been seen or heard from by anyone. Mrs. Newton was a bit concerned." Mackenzie and Vincent wanted a job so mom thought of Newton's store. She called in to Mike Newton, whom she new in high school, and put in a word of recommendation. The job was there's!<br>"You talked to her?"  
>"Yeah I had gone there this morning to see if either one of them was working. Mrs. Newton said that Vincent call in two days ago and said that he wouldn't be able to come in for the rest of the week and that he was terribly sorry. Mackenzie rushed out the store the same day. Then she called the store yesterday and said she wouldn't be back until Monday because of a family emergency. Mrs. Newton asked me was everything alright and I told her I wasn't entirely sure. And I also went to the airport with Charlie so we could look at the surveillance tapes, you know just in case they might've hopped on a plane or something, but Vincent never even made it to the airport."<p>

"Then what happened to his brother?" I wondered.  
>"Who cares about Dylan, our friends are MIA!"<br>"MIA?"  
>"Missing in Action!" she shrieked.<br>"Oh right, right I told you I needed more sleep."  
>"Renesmee focus!" she ordered. Okay I had to concentrate our friends could really be in some trouble.<br>"Did Mackenzie ever make it to the cottage?" I asked.  
>"I don't know I haven't been there yet. I wanted to fill you in on what is going on since you're so out of the loop these days."<br>"Thanks. You should go ahead to the cottage and see if they're there or if they have been there recently. I'll get dressed and I'll help look for them. Where are mom and dad?"  
>"Remember they went hunting. They won't be back until late Sunday night; it's no use trying to get in touch with them."<p>

"So I guess we're on our own then. What about the pack?"  
>"They're on alert." Her voice sounded strange.<br>"What is it Al?"  
>"I know you don't want to hear it, but they believe that Jacob is alive." I automatically shook my head. "Just hear me out. I'm worried that maybe they might have tried to go find him. They might've even gone to <em>The Phoenix.<em>" She shuttered.  
>"What is <em>The Phoenix<em>?" I inquired. She ran her fingers through her shoulder length hair in frustration.  
>"It's this awful wasteland where some people end up after they die. They don't believe that Jake could end up in such a place, I don't want to believe it either but what other explanation is there? Anyway if they did go there we can't save them."<p>

"And why not?"  
>"Because to get to The Phoenix you have to open a portal and since neither one of us is a witch we can't say the spell not that I knew it nonetheless. Besides that major factor, if you've been in the wastelands for more than twenty four hours you will be trapped there for all of eternity! And they've been gone for two days!"<br>"Did you tell Seth any of this?" She shook her head.

"No way do I want to be responsible for a werewolf's heart attack. And we don't know if it's true yet."  
>"Right lets be positive here. You go on and be careful." I stressed. "I will." She was out of sight. I grabbed my cell off the charger and dialed Mackenzie's number. Please pick up. Please. Yes! It must've been my lucky day because she picked up the phone… or so I thought.<p>

"Hello?" I froze at the sound of the voice. It wasn't Mackenzie who answered, it was a guy. That wasn't why I was unable to speak. It sounded so familiar. "Hello?" the heavenly voice asked anxiously. I cleared my throat and my head.  
>"Is Mackenzie around?" I said breathlessly. The voice paused for a moment and I was afraid it was gone.<br>"Sorry you just missed her. She said that she had to go pack up the rest of her things, and I'm afraid she left her phone behind, but she should be back soon." Oh my goodness if I didn't know any better I would've thought that it was Jacob on the other end. I dismissed the thought. Even if by some miracle he was alive and Mackenzie knew about it,she'd tell me. I'm sure of that. The voice spoke again but it sounded worried. "Are you still there? Is everything okay?" I suddenly felt the need to reassure it to let the voice know that I was okay.  
>"Yeah just let her know I called. And thanks."<br>"Sure, sure. Goodbye Nessie." I became weak in the knees.  
>"How did you know my name?" I demanded. Could this really be him? Whatever hope I had was shot to hell with his response.<br>"It showed up on the phone when you called." The voice chuckled. Of course it had, was I paranoid or what! Some one was yelling something in the background.  
>"Well good-bye." Before I could return the gesture the voice was gone. I stood there wanting to call back and hear the voice again, but I couldn't think about that now. It said Mackenzie had to go and pack up the rest of her things. Where was she planning on going to The Phoenix? Do you even need to take clothes there? I had to get to Charlie's quick before she left again or I wouldn't have any hopes of finding her if she did. I decided to shower when I got back and blinked to Charlie's living room in my pajamas.<p>

Instantly I noticed her scent in the house. I didn't need it because she was stomping around upstairs like a mad woman. "I know it's in here somewhere!" she muttered fiercely. I blinked in the doorway of my mom's old room.  
>"Found it!" she said in relief.<br>"What did you find?" I asked curiously. She jumped at the sound of my voice and hit the dresser with her arm. The open draw slid out and hit the floor inches from her foot. She struggled to give me an answer.  
>"My uh- favorite pair of uh um- socks!" she laughed nervously. I raised my eyebrow in suspicion. She frowned. She stuffed more things into an overloaded duffle bag.<br>"Where are you going?" I asked casually.  
>"I don't think that is any of you concern." She zipped up the bag. I obviously wasn't the right person to be talking to her right now we aren't even friends anymore. Seth should be here trying to reason with her, but I had a feeling that if I even tried to get him here she'd just vanish.<p>

"You're not going to go to The Phoenix are you?" my question appeared to have startled her. She sat down on the edge of the bed.  
>"What makes you think I would go there?"<br>"The idea never entered my mind. Alex had pointed out that you and Vince believed that Jacob might be alive and she thought the two of you might've tried to find out what happened to him." I was yanking at the rubber band on my wrist that was right under my bracelet from Jacob. I took it and put but messy hair in a bun.  
>"Jacob did not end up in the wastelands."<br>"How do you know that?"  
>Mackenzie looked straight ahead as she answered. "I just know that someone like Jake could have never ended up in such a horrible place."<br>"If he's not there than where is he?" I challenged. She shot me an irritated stare.  
>"How should I know?"<br>"Beats me it just seems strange to me that when I called you this morning some guy answered the phone. He sounded just like Jacob!" her eyes grew wide and she felt around in her pockets.  
>"Crap I left it at the house. Dylan must've answered the phone; he must've been the one you talk to." She said monotonously.<br>"Alright then explain to me why he sounds just like Jake?" Mackenzie stood to her feet. "The hell if I know, you were probably having a delusion or something. I mean you have been pretty far out there lately. And why would you even consider that fact that I would ever keep Jacob from you?" her voice broke and she turned away from me. I thought about what she said and it was ludicrous to even entertain such an idea.  
>"You're absolutely right Mac. I can't believe I attacked you like that, forgive me. I guess I just heard what I wanted to hear it just sounded so real. I'd swear it was him."<p>

"Everyone makes mistakes right?" she gathered up her bags.  
>"Hold on you still haven't told me where you are going."<br>"If you must know it's not far. Vince's brother brought this house and they invited me to come and live with them so I accepted their invitation."  
>"So your just going to leave? What about Seth?" I pondered.<br>"I'm still going to be here in Forks and I'll see him as much as I can. It's not like we're breaking up or I want to break up with him, even if that were possible. Other than that it's a bit crowded here and I don't think Charlie likes that we're shacking up in his house anyways."  
>"Mackenzie." I whined walking over to her.<br>"Nessie." She mocked in the same tone it made me smile. "Please know that I loved being her and being apart of your family and I appreciate everything that they've done for me, especially you. I also know that you feel bad for what happened that one night." I knew what she was talking about.

"I didn't mean the things that I said, I was just filled with so much grief."  
>"I get it Ness and I've forgiven you so don't beat yourself up over it okay." She hesitated. "I wish we could be friends again."<br>My heart fluttered. "I do too!" I said with enthusiasm. Mackenzie just looked at me miserably. "Am I missing something?"  
>She looked down at the floor. "I said 'I wish we could', but we can't." My body slouched over and I could see her fighting back the tears.<br>"Why can't we be?"  
>"It's just too late." She looked me in the eyes. "Sometime we have to do things we don't want to do so that we can protect those that we love." I placed my hands on her shoulders. I looked into her eyes and something clicked. She was trying to tell me something.<br>"Are you in trouble? Is someone in danger?" I guessed. She pushed my hands away. "I have to go Seth will be here shortly."

"Mackenzie don't you dare leave!" I grabbed her arm as she blinked from Charlie's house. We entered another bedroom that I didn't recognize. She looked at me and gasped.

"What are you doing?" she yelled under her breath.  
>"Trying to figure out what is going on! And why are you whispering?"<br>"Nessie please you have got to get out of here." she commanded. Before I could protest someone walked through the door. I turned at the sound of the heartbeat and then my heart stopped. Mackenzie's did too. He stood there gazing back at me. The box that he carried shook in his hands as his body tremble. Finally he  
>got himself under control.<p>

"Sorry I didn't know you were back and that you had company." He stuttered. I was confused by his words because I wasn't exactly sure who he was talking to. "It's cool." Mackenzie assured him after catching her own breath.  
>"You can just set it down on the floor." My heart was still not beating but I didn't worry about that now. I continued to look at him in disbelief as he bent down to place the box on the floor. His eyes never left mine.<br>"I'd like you to meet my friend Nessie." Mackenzie said. I felt bewildered by this. Why would she need to introduce us, surely he knew who I was… how could he ever forget.

"Oh yeah we talked today on the phone." He held out his hand "I'm Jacob." I didn't move a muscle. He looked at me with so much concern in his eyes. "Is she okay she looks kind of pale?" he touched my face and it was like an electric shock had gone straight through my body and recharged my heart. It was so powerful until my body couldn't handle it and everything went black.


	7. Chapter 6

**_A/N:_**I don't think that I should be telling you this so early into the story but I just can't hold in any longer: There will be a sequel and I'm almost done with it! I gotta say that I'm very very very proud of this story and the next. But I won't publish the sequel until I finish typing this one. Just to let you know, it is called:Renesmee and the prophecy child version 2. Can you guess what it is about? It's not that obvious but the first person to guess it right, will get the next chapter dedicated to them and a shout out. There's actually 3 sequels to this one but I will most definitely post them on fanfiction. So R&R please!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6:Nessie's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I was slowly becoming alert. My sweet and confusing dream was turning into a nightmare and I was relieved, but yet let down that it seemed to be coming to a close. In my dream he stood before me, my Jacob. He was absolutely breath taking. He stared at me with so much curiosity; that it confused me a little. I was completely mesmerized and I couldn't speak. But the dream was different; it was so real and vivid as if I was looking at one of my memories. I could feel the heat radiating off of his body. I wanted to reach out to him, but I was unable to move. He was saying something, but his words confused me.<p>

"_It's cool." Mackenzie said to him. I had forgotten that she was in the dream too. That's when my dream became a nightmare. _

"_I'd like you to meet my friend Nessie." I couldn't even force myself to look at her. Why was she introducing us, if anything I should be introducing them again. _

"_Oh yeah we talked today on the phone." He held out his hand _

"_I'm Jacob." I didn't move my eyes from his face. I searched his eyes and I realized that he truly didn't know me. All the blood was drained from my face. _

"_Is she okay she looks kind of pale?" He asked. He reached out and touched my skin and it felt so authentic. It was like an electric current moving throughout my body._

My eyes popped open and I was gasping for air. Icy hands were rubbing my arm.  
>"Thank goodness your awake I was starting to worry." Alex said with relief. I sat up and her eyes narrowed. "What's the matter, you look like you've seen a ghost?" I shook my head trying to rid my mind of the dream.<p>

"I had a nightmare nothing major." I reported. I turned toward the window and was surprised to see that it was nighttime.  
>"I must of slept all day!" I said in astonishment. Alex gave me a disapproving look.<br>"No you haven't."  
>I froze. "I haven't?" I looked through my metal pictures and aside from that dream I didn't remember anything. Alex looked concern.<br>"You don't remember anything that happened today?" she asked. I shook my head.  
>"You can't even tell me what happened at Charlie's?" I tilted my head ever so slightly. "Something happened at Charlie's?"<br>Her eyes became wide. "Nessie, I woke you up this morning and we talked about the whole Vince slash Mackenzie situation. Then I left to check out the cottage and I'm guessing you went to Charlie's because when I came back you weren't here and Seth called me and told me that he found you in his room with Mackenzie unconscious. She said that you fainted. Before I could get there or before he could ask her what happened, she was gone."  
>My jaw dropped. No, no, no. It couldn't have happened; it's impossible. Jacob is, is… no way! I slowly came to the understanding that it was no dream that the dream was real. All of it was real and most shockingly of all he was real. Alex shook me gently trying to obtain my attention.<p>

"Nessie what's wrong?" she demanded. I closed my mouth and my lips were tight. What was I suppose to say, how was I suppose to say it. She looked annoyed.  
>"You're not going to believe me." I insisted. She became tense.<br>"Why wouldn't I believe you?" she looked thoughtfully at me with her golden eyes.  
>"You're going to think I'm crazy." I protested.<br>Alex held up her hand like she was giving the oath of office. "I promise I won't think that you're crazy… even though I already do." I sighed knowing that a promise from Alex meant nothing.  
>"I saw Jacob today, Al, he's alive." I could see the disbelief in her eyes. "I don't believe you, you're crazy!" she implied. Classic Alex, I thought to myself. I held out my hand and she scanned my face.<br>"Really?" she murmured in a voice so small. I said nothing and she took my hand and placed it on her face. I started off right when I woke up. A few minutes later Al gasped, like I did, when she saw Jacob walk into the room and her face mirrored the same shock I felt when he didn't seem to know who I was. Finally she twitched a bit when he touched me before I blacked out. We were silent for so long after that and I wondered if she was thinking what I was thinking. I want some answers and I wanted them now.

"How?" she finally spoke, her voice thick. "And why didn't Mackenzie tell us?" That's something that puzzled me almost as much as the fact that he didn't remember me.  
>"Well we're going to find out right now!" I slid out of bed and grabbed my white sweater that was lying on the floor. Alex was standing behind me waiting. I took her hands ready to blink her to Mackenzie new room.<p>

"That won't be necessary." Someone called from downstairs. I jetted for the stairs effortlessly as did Alex. We looked down and at the foot of the stairs stood two familiar faces and a stranger.  
>"You've got guts coming here!" Alex said to Mackenzie. She just looked back at us; her face was well composed with no sign of emotion. Vincent's face was the same, but the girl who stood in the middle of them seemed amused. She nodded politely at us.<p>

"Alex, Renesmee." She said dryly. My eyebrows pulled together.  
>"And who might you be?" Alex asked suspiciously. The girl paid no attention to Alex ;she focused on me. I stared back at her and shuddered as I noticed the profound hatred that was there in her eyes. Why did she hate me, I was almost certain that I didn't know this ost. On her left cheek she had a very noticeable scar that looked recognizable. It reminded me of the scar that Langston had after I… I caught my breath and my body became stiff. Alex noticed.<p>

"Do you know her?" she inquired. I tired to answer her but I couldn't manage to swallow the lump in my throat.  
>"You both know me." Langston said in a patronizing voice. I glared at her as she glared back. She looked so different; her once mesmerizing blue eyes were now a sparkling shade of green they looked like emeralds, her hair was no longer that beautiful dirty blonde but reddish black. It had been cut, though not as short as Alice or Alex's hair. Where had she been all this time? Alex was now impatient.<p>

"Tell me who you are!" she commanded. I grabbed her arm trying to restrain her from the attack that I knew was coming. She reluctantly glanced at me.  
>"It's Langston." I blurted out in very uneven voice. My attempted to restrain Alex proved to be useless. Alex reacted rapidly. She bared her teeth and a twisted snarl came from deep inside her. Alex<br>lurch from the top of the stairs and directly at Langston with exceptional momentum. Vincent's force field expanded just in time, throwing Al through the wall. Langston was smiling the whole time. I blinked into the living room and Mackenzie ran over to us. She reached out instinctively to Alex, but she drew back away from her.  
>"Don't touch me traitor." She hissed. Mackenzie was noticeably upset by Alex's words. She retreated slowly back to Langston's side with a look of devastation on her face. Alex was on her feet<br>before Mackenzie reached Langston.  
>"What is going on?" Alex said with rage. Her question was ignored.<br>"I need to speak with you alone." She pressed. Alex growled at her and Langston rolled her eyes in annoyance.  
>"Like hell I'm going to leave you here alone with her." she spit through her teeth.<br>"Oh Alex what's the matter? You think I'm going to kill off another one of your sisters?" she teased. Alex sprang into attack and this time Vince didn't bother to put up his force field. Alex pinned a screaming Langston to the floor. The house rumbled from the impact. I rushed over before Alex did something she would or mostly would not regret. I used all my strength to grab her around her waist, struggling to pull her away while she was trying to take a snap at Langston's throat.

"Alex, no! You've been doing so great with your diet. She's not worth it." I pleaded My words did not faze her. She was charging towards Langston again, but Vince interfered. Alex flew through the air, this time she pushed herself off the wall before she could go through it and landed on the balls of her feet. Langston rose to her feet glaring at her brother. He shrugged.  
>"It all happened so fast." He claimed, fighting back a smile. Mackenzie chuckled. I was getting the feeling that they would've been very grateful if Alex had finished the job. I would've been too.<br>"Whatever you have to say I don't want to hear it." I informed her. She shook her head in disagreement "It would be in Jacob's best interest if you did."  
>My body became stiff again. Did she have something to do with what's going on with Jacob? It now was pretty evident. Jacob's back and now her, it had to be connected. Vince is her brother so naturally he'd be with his sister, but what is Mackenzie's part in all this. If she knew anything about Jacob either me or Seth should've been the first she told, however she didn't say a word to anyone.<br>It's like she's protecting Langston and I can't imagine why. Vince is clearly obligated to protect his sister, I guess. If it was Alex I'd do anything to make sure she was safe no matter what she did. I'm starting to wonder where Mackenzie's loyalties lie.  
>"Let me talk to her in private." I told Alex. I didn't look at her as I said this my eyes were fixed on Langston's face. I just felt the urge to wipe the smirk off of it permanently.<br>"No." she said with minor discomfort.  
>"I'm not going to argue with you about this, I need to talk to her. Please." I begged my sister desperately. She sighed.<br>"Fine." She muttered. "I'll go to Charlie's with these two. Call me if you need me." She blinked from the room. Mackenzie took Vince's hand and blinked too. The room was very quite. I folded my hands over my chest to prevent me for doing something rash. Langston smiled innocently at me and began to look around the room.  
>"Nice place you got here." she complemented.<br>"It's not mine." I corrected her.  
>"That's too bad."<br>"Don't do that." I ordered.  
>"Do what?"<br>"Don't try and make small talk with me. How is Jacob alive?" She stalled for a minute.  
>"That night, well rather morning Jacob went back into the building to save someone, that someone was me." I was completely livid.<br>"That was you!" I shrieked. "Even so you two were trapped how did you get out of there?"  
>She flashed me a wicked smile. "I'm a witch remember I have ways of escaping impossible situations."<br>"So Jacob's been alive all this time and you kept him from me, his family, everyone who cares about him!" the feeling of shock and surprise quickly disappeared as anger and fury took its place.  
>"I care about him." she protested with sincerity. My brows were furrowing in confusion.<br>"You care about him, but yet you're clearly lying to him about who he is." This brought me to my next question. "Why doesn't he remember me, what did you do to him?"  
>Her eyes tighten. "There's this thing called amnesia, you know when people lose their memories!" she snapped. Jake has amnesia. That to me was a lot better than having him dead and I could help him remember. I'm going to get my Jacob back. I was beginning to feel hopeful, a feeling that I'd lost a little over a year ago. I refocused my attention on Langston. An eerie feeling slithered down my spine as I took in her expression. Her face was hard and she was no longer smiling. She looked resolved; I realized then that getting Jacob back wasn't going to be as easy as I'd wished.<br>"The reason why I wanted to talk to you is because we have quite a problem on our hands." My lips were tight and I didn't speak so she continued. "You see, you love Jacob and you want him back… I love Jacob and I'm not giving him up!" she muttered defensively.  
>Stunned by this revelation, I began to laugh. My body shook with laughter for what was an endless minute. Langston impatiently shifted her weight on her opposite leg. "Are you done yet?" she interjected.<br>"You love him!" I exclaimed between giggles. "Langston you don't lie to the one's you love. And what are you going to do we he finds out the truth?"  
>She shrugged. "I'll cross that bridge when I come to it."<br>"You're pathetic." I told her. "You seriously want to fight me for Jacob, who do you thinks going to win? Cause it most certainly won't be you."  
>She nodded to herself. "You seem quite confident of yourself and in the connection you supposedly have with Jacob." She mused.<br>"I am."  
>"Then I guess you won't mind a little wager, you know a peaceful way to settle things." She suggested. I wasn't expecting this. I shook my head.<br>"No. Here's an idea how about I kill you now and take Jake, problem solved!" I nodded to myself. I was content with that plan it was simple enough for me, no harm done except to Langston that is. Alex would be dismayed that she wasn't the one to do it even so she'd get over it.  
>"Don't even waste your time." She pulled a vile out of thin air. "You'll be paralyzed before you take one step. Continue to threaten me and I'll just run with Jake." She warned.<br>I didn't back down. "You can try to hide, but my family and I will find you."  
>"Not if I take him to one of the alternate universes! Then you most definitely won't find us."<br>I frowned. "Alternate universe?"

"Yes. There places that can only be accessed by witches. And since you're not one you won't be able to get there. You can ask Vince to help, but from what you have seen tonight you know where he stands as well as Mackenzie." She had a smile of triumph on her face and I felt so small. What other choice do I have? My head was spinning and I couldn't think straight. I need time to think about this, but if I didn't accept the offer right away would she just depart with Jacob now. I couldn't let that happen I have to keep her around in order to get to Jake. I had to do whatever was necessary to get him back because I was not willing to lose him again.  
>Langston exhaled noisily in annoyance. "Are you ready to<br>reconsider your ridiculous plan?"  
>I glared at her. "What did you have in mind?"<br>She glanced down at her wrist watch. "It's now midnight. Today's the twenty-ninth of August." She announced. I felt a bit uneasy because I wasn't sure where this was going.  
>"You have until midnight on your birthday to win Jacob back and if you are unsuccessful he stays with me. And there are conditions." She said with a grin.<br>I gritted my teeth together. "And what might they be?"  
>"You or no one else can tell him who you are or attempt to jog his memory. You're going to be a complete stranger to him."<br>"No!" I objected. "You're taking it too far, I won't agree to that."  
>"Oh you won't!" she challenged. "What happened to all that confidence you had just a few minutes ago? You don't think you think you can do it without all that?" My hands were now balled into fists at my side.<br>"Fine!" I griped. "But if I have to do that then you can't use any magic on him whatsoever." She started to pout. "And another thing, you can't try and keep me away from him; if he wants to see me than you're going to let him." she tossed her hair over her shoulders and placed her hands on her curved hips.  
>"I accept your terms." She muttered unwillingly. "I presume this means that you're coming back to Forks."<br>I rolled my eyes. "What other choice do I have?"  
>"None." She said without uncertainty, that triumphed smile returning. "See you in school next week." I couldn't ask her what she meant by that because with a puff of smoke she vanished.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**Cliffhanger! Haha...Remember to tell me your guess about what the sequel will be about. If you have no idea what I'm talking about then you either:

Have a bad memory...or...

You didn't read the author's note on the top of this page! So I suggest that you read that now and then you'll understand.


	8. Chapter 7

_the woods are lovely, dark and deep  
>but i have promises to keep<br>and miles to go before i sleep_

_- robert frost, stopping by woods on a snowy evening_

* * *

><p>I staggered backwards and landed on the couch. My mind was still reeling from that conversation. I wasn't alone for long. Alex blinked into the room. I gasped as I examined her appearance. Her red pleasant blouse was ripped to sheds, her hair was in disarray and her jeans were covered in muddy dirt.<br>"What happened to you!" I screeched.

"Nothing." She said indifferently and turned to walk towards the stairs. "No one was killed."  
>"Alex!" I said appearing in front of her. She groaned.<br>"If you must know, I was trying to knock some sense into Mackenzie. Vince was a hopeless case! I asked her why did she betray us like this and she told me that I didn't know anything. Seth was there striving to convince her to come home. He didn't know what we were fighting about. So I told him that Jacob's alive and Mac knew this whole time and didn't tell us."  
>My eyes were wide and I was on the edge of my seat. "What did he do?"<br>"At first he didn't want to hear any of it. I told him that you saw him today and that's why you fainted. Surprisingly Mac fesses up and tells him it's all true. He was furious! I couldn't believe that he had that much restraint to keep himself from phasing. He went ballistic on Mac and she turned around went off on me. That's when I cracked!"  
>"You attacked her." my voice was wary. She shook her head.<br>"Seth the big bad werewolf head butted me. Then my anger shifted towards him. I thought he was on my side Mackenzie was the one he should've hit!" her teeth clenched.  
>"Alex no matter what he still loves her. Seth's probably just as upset as we are maybe even more than we know. That doesn't mean he wants her dead. Poor Seth! I know the pack must be giving him a hard time."<br>"Well Leah broke up our little 'rumble'. Though I emerged without a scratch, he has a broken shoulder."

I clapped my hand on my forehead. "You're a mess you know that." she ran upstairs.  
>"He'll be fine. Carlisle can take a look at him when he gets back." I blinked in our room as she stalked behind me. "What did Langston have to say?" I didn't answer her right away. She let out a deep sigh. Alex hated it when I did this.<br>"According to her, she was the one that Jacob went back for during the fire. I suspect that she used a potion to escape and he's been with her this whole time. He suffers from amnesia." My throat was becoming thick and I could feel the tears welding up. Alex put her arms around me for comfort.  
>"What are we going to do?" I half smiled at the word we. That meant Alex and I were in this together, I felt at ease.<br>"Looks like we're going to Forks…_again_!"

Alex and I stayed up practically all night talking, mostly about Jacob and a few small things. It wasn't until around six that morning I dosed off into a dreamless sleep. I didn't awake until almost two thirty. Alex was packing a few of her things and talking on the phone.  
>"I'll call you back." She murmured into the mouth piece and hung up.<br>"Who was that?" I wondered.  
>"Leah. I was calling to apologize to Seth, but she told me that he was talking to Mackenzie." She reported. Maybe he'll be able to get the truth out of her.<br>"I don't get her." she said aloud.  
>"Who Mackenzie?" I assumed.<br>She walked over to her bed and sat down facing me. "Yeah. I sort of get that Vince is Langston's brother so he has to side with her I guess, but Mac is family. What would make her lie to us for Langston's sake?"  
>"Langston is manipulative and very smart, I have to give her that." I admitted. "But we know Mackenzie; she wouldn't do this to us unless she had no other choice. I believe Langston is holding something over her. Yesterday she told me that sometimes we have to do the things we don't want to do to protect those that we love. Mac was trying to tell me something."<br>"Maybe you're right. I rather believe that then the thought of her actually defending Langston because she wants to." I heard foot steps outside and scrambled out of bed. Alex reached the window before I did. Everyone was back early from their hunting trip. Alex snickered under her breath. I knew what she was thinking about; the looks on their faces when they see the whole in the living room wall. Dad must already know from our thoughts because he glanced up at our window directly at us. We both giggled and blinked down stairs.  
>"Welcome home!" Alex greeted Kate and Garrett, as they were the first through the front door. Kate hugged her. She tried to walk over to me, but bumped into Garrett who froze at the sight of the gaping whole.<br>"So," he said nonchalant, "did anything happen while we were away."  
>Alex and I looked at each other briefly. "Quite a bit!"<br>The others entered the house and stopped as Garrett had, except for dad.  
>"Oh my!" Esme gasped. "Was anyone hurt?"<br>I grimaced. "Unfortunately, no." Her expression turned from concerned to one of confusion.  
>"Well… I did kind of break Seth's shoulder." Alex inputted.<br>"Alexandria!" mom scolded.  
>Emmett chuckled. "It's never a boring day with you two knuckle heads!"<br>"But mommy he attacked me first!" she whined. Mom looked over at dad for an explanation.  
>"I think we need to discuss what's been happening." He proposed. Dad lead mom and the rest of us into the dinning room. Just like always this was where we'd have our important family meetings.<br>This was where mom tried to give me her very first intervention. I shuddered at the memory. When we settled down, I told them all what has happened with Jacob and how he's alive. They didn't believe it at first. After dad told them that it was true and I showed them, they did. Mom was too aghast to make any kind of response. Then I told everyone about Langston and Mackenzie part in all of this, but I didn't believe that Mac meant actual harm. Dad agreed with me on that as did Carlisle and Esme. After all was said and done, we were about to debate over what to do. Abruptly, dad turned his head to the direction of the dinning room entry way, as if someone had called his name. Seth walked around the corner with Mackenzie trailing behind him. Alex rose to her feet, but Emmett pushed her back down.  
>"Be nice." He advised. The room was calm, thanks to Jasper. Dad gave Mac a nod and she took a deep breath.<br>"Nessie please, please, please forgive me. When I found out about Jake a couple days ago, you were going to be the first person that I told. I was even trying to find a way to break the news to you gently. Then Langston threatened Seth's life so I panicked and agreed to keep my mouth shut to ensure his safety. I don't have any insight on what she's up to, but it must be really big if she's going through all this trouble and if she had the guts to come back here."  
>"What made you decided to tell me the truth?" I pondered.<br>"Yesterday after what happened, I cleared my head and thought about things. It was pretty silly of me to be afraid of Langston. I can protect Seth myself if he was unable to do so himself. I was just afraid that if I didn't go along with her on the spot, she'd get to him before I could. When Jacob walked into the room and I saw the way he looked at you, I knew I had to be brave and just tell the truth. That's what a true friend would do. I know we can protect Seth even if she did have the guts to do something."  
>"So what's stopping us from killing her?" Emmett grumbled. Alex smiled at his statement.<br>"I concur!"she chimed.  
>"Not so fast. You think it's going to be easy going up against<br>witches? Besides that, she has Chris."  
>"She does?" I said in surprise. Mac nodded.<br>"We figure that she took him to _The Phoenix_ or _Mystic Plane_. We got in touch with Shane and he's looking for him. He knows how to navigate through the alternate worlds better than any of us."  
>"What are those places?" Rosalie asked curiously.<br>Carlisle answered her. "_Mystic Plane_ is a place for magical and mythical creatures that was created by those who are now known as the Mystic Council. They all use to live here in our world, but many didn't like living under the rules of the Volturi. The Volturi were afraid that they would be exposed by the others exposing themselves, so just like how they are now they didn't give second chances for those who broke the rules. But the others who were also high in power with the Volturi didn't see things in the same way and this caused a dispute amongst them. Both sides fought for decades over who should have control over the supernatural world. Aro thought that maybe everyone would be better off if they lived in another world away from us. Sulpicia wondered if we vampires should go there too, but Aro liked the human world and chose to stay. So that's how Mystic Plane came to be. Vampires still occupy this world with humans of course, however you're allowed to live in which ever dimension of your choosing."  
>"What about The Phoenix?" mom questioned.<br>"Well The Phoenix was originally a place where some souls ended up after they died, but the Mystic Council had another idea. The new world that was created was a success; nevertheless there are always those who still don't abide by the rules. The council didn't know what to do with the law breakers so they unwillingly turned to the Volturi for assistance. When the council could not longer  
>handle the offender or offenders they would automatically be turned over to the Volturi, which soon after turned into their demise." He gestured towards Eleazar. "You were with them during this time why don't you tell the rest of the story. You know it better than I do." We turned to look at Eleazar.<p>

I noticed the uncomfortable look on Mackenzie's face and realized that she'd been standing in those heels for a while. Alice patted her lap offering Mac a seat. She happily blinked into her lap then Eleazar continued on with the story.  
>"Well as Carlisle was saying the Volturi gets a pleasure out of maliciously killing their victims." He snarled at the end. "But there was one who changed all of that. You see this witch, well warlock since he's now evil, that was strong enough to fight back against the Volturi. He nearly ended their reign of power in this world!"<br>"Who?" Kate asked in wonder. Someone unexpected answered. "Nicolas Sullivan." Mackenzie said in acknowledgement.  
>Eleazar's eyes widened. "You know of him?" she gave him a stiff nod.<br>"Yeah he's a powerful immortal witch… I mean warlock." What she said next was something we were not prepared for. "He's Dylan, Langston and Vincent's father." My mouth fell open and we were all gawking at her, excluding Alex who must have already known about this. Mackenzie nodded to herself and spoke to our frozen expressions.  
>"It's true. Centuries ago Nicolas lived here in this world and was secretly seeing a mortal which was forbidden at the time. He got her pregnant; to keep her and the child safe they relocated to the Mystic Plane and were then married. A few months later she gave birth to Dylan. Things were fine and they lived happily. Three years after that, Langston and Vince were born… that's when things went bad. Nicolas came home one day only to find the kids left with a neighbor who had a note waiting for him. On the note it read that she was tired of living a lie and it was over between them. He was devastated. Nicolas tried to pretend that everything was fine for the sake of the kids, but he couldn't do it. Eventually, he came back to this world and got in contact with some of his family. He asked them to care for the three kids so he could go in search of their mother and bring her home. He loved her desperately and was willing to do whatever to make things right. He hunted high and<br>low for about ten years. He'd search everywhere at least twice including the alternate world."

She paused, her expression was far away. She refocused on our now intrigued faces and then  
>proceeded. "He was about to give up, that's when he decided to go and ask the Volturi for help. I think he was crazy for even considering asking them for assistance, but despite the fact that he might get killed or get her killed he went to them in hopes that Demetri would be able to track her." She leaned back into Alice as if to say she was done. We turned back to Eleazar. He closed his eyes as he talked like he was getting a clearer picture that way.<p>

"He did indeed come to the Volturi and asked for their help that's where he found her."  
>My eyebrows pulled together. "She was with the Volturi?"<br>"Yes, in fact she is still with them to this day." I stared at him bewildered. "She happens to be Caius' mate, Athenodora." Gasps filled the room and then everyone broke into conversation. Mom's question brought things back to order.  
>"She's one of the wives, how did that happen?"<br>Alex's face brighten. "Well rumor has it that the Volturi found out about her and Nick's little love affair and to protect her family she left to turn herself in, making it seem like she didn't want Nick anymore. She did it that way in hopes that he would not try and find her. Since humans are not supposed to know about us it was either she become a vampire or die. She opted for the vampire life. Somewhere down the line, she and Caius fell in love." I shouldn't have been surprised that Al knew what happened. She was what I called the vampire gossip girl. If it was something juicy, Al knew about it.  
>"Nicolas was outraged!" Eleazar said picking up where Alex left off. "Athenodora tried to explain, but he didn't want to hear anything of it and he swore revenge. The Volturi never took kindly to threats so they were going to kill him on the spot. She made an effort to stop them though the decision had already been made. Alec tried to incapacitate him by cutting off his senses, but something truly extraordinary happened. Instead of Nicolas losing his senses Alec lost his. Nicolas has the gift to copy another' s ability or power and use it as his own. So he was immune to all of them, not to mention that he had a force field to prevent physical attacks. He escaped and returned back to Mystic Plane to gather others to rebel again the Volturi. He planned to invade Volterra."<br>"How did they stop him?" mom pressed.  
>"Nicolas proved to be more than the Volturi could handle so they enlisted the help of the Mystic Council. Since they were unable to kill him, they came to a decision to banish Nicolas and those that followed him to The Phoenix. There's no leaving or escaping from there once you are banished. Some how people still journey to The Phoenix, but if you're there for more than twenty-four hours you will also be trapped there. The Volturi doesn't use The Phoenix to punish those who are on trial; although the council still does whenever someone gets too out of control." With a slight nod, he took a step back and wrapped his arms around Carmen's waist. I relaxed back into my chair feeling a bit dazed.<br>"That's a lot of history; I think I've had enough for one day." I breathed. Everyone seemed to agree and the room dispersed.  
>"So once Shane finds Chris we'll be able to take care of the Langston problem." Alex asked.<br>"Yes." Mackenzie confirmed. "Shane's going to find him on Nessie birthday, I've seen it."  
>Alice sighed. "What I'd give to see a future that doesn't keep changing up on me." She mused.<br>"Oh three whole weeks!" I pouted as I push myself from the table and headed for the stairs. As I walked by I noticed Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and dad had started playing a card game. Carlisle was checking out Seth's arm, even after he insisted it was fine. Everyone else had migrated to the living room, laughing about something that happened on their hunting trip. Mom was still in the dining room with Alice. She was on the phone talking to Charlie, I think. Mackenzie and Alex were following me up the stairs. Irritated by us moving at human speed, Al blurred past us.  
>"Wouldn't you rather wait these three weeks out instead of going through another year without him?" Mackenzie said as we crossed the threshold of my room. I contemplated that. She was right. Three weeks would feel like forever, but I'd take it if that meant I wouldn't have to live another year or years without my Jacob.<br>"And anyway this week is going to go by so fast Nessie, but next Monday." Alex said dreadfully. I wasn't even thinking about the start of school next week; I was sort of looking forward to it.  
>"You don't like school?"<br>She shrugged. "School just isn't my thing. I'm the type that would drop out or get my GED. My other parents would never allow me to do either and I'm guessing mom and dad are also not going to let me."  
>Mackenzie shook her head. "I can't wait! Besides the mess that's going on, we'll all be going to school together again, this time Jake, Nessie and Seth's going to be there."<br>"Seth's going to Forks High school?" I chirped. Mackenzie was beaming.  
>"The pack agreed to keep a distance for now as long as one of them could be around to keep their eyes on him. Embry and Quil were fighting over which one of them would do it so Sam picked Seth which made perfect sense to me." I stretched unnecessarily, and then walked over to my closet. Mac and Al were talking quietly about something but I didn't pay it much attention. I was looking for my black leather suitcase and spotted it on the top shelf. I wasn't going to reach it so I it blinked off the shelf and it appeared in my waiting hands. I smiled to myself. Being an unknown wasn't bad, apart from the fact that I wasn't a favorite of the other Guardians at the moment. I shook my head mechanically trying not to think of the first and last time I ever saw them. I walked out of our spacious closet. Mac jumped at the sound of my approach, I immediately became suspicious.<br>"What are you doing?" she said in a haste.  
>"Getting ready to pack for Charlie's." I replied. Packing wasn't my favorite thing to do. I had so many outfits and I always had a hard time choosing what to bring. Maybe I could get Alice to help me. I bet she'd love that. She might even repack Alex's bag.<br>"What's your rush we have all week. Why don't you do it later?" Alex suggested. I threw the suitcase onto the bed.  
>"Why it's not like I have anything better to do." I snickered. The two of them glanced at each other than back at me. My eyes tightened. "Do I?"<br>Mackenzie forced a smile on her face. "We should go out tonight!" she said in an upbeat voice. "We should?" I said skeptically. Mackenzie gave Alex a hard stare trying to get some support, she didn't notice right away.  
>"Oh- yeah that would be awesome. There's this new horror flick out." I gave them a disapproving look.<br>"I hate horror films, there's so gross!"  
>Mackenzie mouth popped open. "You're a vampire and you don't like horror movies? The way you guys eat is gross." I shrugged.<br>Mackenzie seemed frustrated by my reluctance. "Come on you have to go!" she whined.  
>"Enlighten me, tell me why." I dared.<br>"Because Jacob's going to be there… with Langston… on a date." She reported. My face fell.  
>"They're dating?" I said sadly. She nodded grimly at me.<br>"It's more than that; they're an...'item' as people would put it."  
>"Ugh!" I uttered in pure disgust.<br>"I know!" Al muttered, squirming too.  
>"I'm not going."<br>"And why not?" Mac asked anxiously.  
>"I don't want to see them together like that."<br>"You might as well get use to it since we have two weeks in school with them."  
>I groaned. "Do you guys want to see me cry is that it?"<br>"Oh please no!" Alex protested. "You cried enough to sink the Titanic for a second time." I glared at her. "Since we can't do Langston bodily harm just yet we decided to torture her until then."  
>Confusion swept over my face. "Torture her?"<br>Mackenzie smiled so wide that it reached her hazel eyes and they began to sparkle. "Oh yes! Why should she be enjoying this, it's not fair. So we thought that we'd get to her through you."  
>"I'm confused." I declared. Mackenzie cleared her throat.<br>"Okay I am positive that she's in love with him and I mean she's fallen for Jacob hard! And she seriously thinks she's going to get away with this. What she doesn't understand is that Jake imprinted on you, that's a strong never-ending bond that the two of you will always share."

"I'll say." Alex made a face. "You guys go from 'Hi nice to meet you' to 'I'm totally in love with you'. It's bizarre. No spell is going to keep him from realizing that." my eyes bulged.  
>"She cast a spell on him!" I blasted at the top of my lungs.<br>Mackenzie's heart jumped. "I thought you knew that."  
>"She lied to me." I scowled feeling quite betrayed.<br>Alex rolled her eyes. "Wow big shocker! Didn't see that one coming." I jumped on my bed, ignoring my sister, and hugged one of my pillows. Mac shot her a look and turned back to me.  
>"Anyways, after what I saw yesterday that spell doesn't stand a chance! I thought it'd be cool to make Langston mad because of Jake's jealousy."<br>"What's he going to be jealous of?"  
>"Let's just say that you happened to show up at the movies with a date of your own."<br>"A date?"  
>"A fake date." Alex corrected.<br>I exhaled sharply. "And who would my fake date be?"  
>"Dylan." Alex sneered. I felt my eyebrows pull down.<br>"Why would he do this he's Langston's brother."

Mac laughed. "All I told him was that you were hot and over the legal age, he agreed and informed Langston that he'd be doubling with her and Jacob tonight." I chewed on my bottom lip. I can't believe that I'm actually considering this, but I was curious to see if this plan would work. Could I make Jacob jealous? I laughed a little inside. How could I he doesn't even remember me.  
>"Nessie we need to be in Port Angeles by nine and we don't have much time to make you look pretty!" Alex teased. I threw my pillow at her, which didn't do any damage. She stuck her tongue out at me.<br>Mackenzie giggled. "If Alice helps, she'll be ready in plenty of time!"  
>"Of course she will!" Alice remarked in her high soprano voice.<br>She already had a number of outfits in her hand. Rose stood behind her with several pairs of shoes and my mom was there too tossing the camera around. She grinned at me. I died a little inside. "I guess I have a fake date to get ready for!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_So here's this! I've been hard at work, just a-typing away for you guys, so I hope you like the result. I really love the ending of this chapter, so let me know what you think. You guys are going to start getting some answers soon - I hope you're ready!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I definitely don't own the piece of art that are the lines at the beginning of this chapter from Robert Frost's brilliant poem. That really could have gone without disclaiming, since I doubt anyone would mistake it for mine, but best to keep the lawyers off my case! I thought that the poem fit good with this chapter...idk


	9. Chapter 8

**_A/N: _**Another long chapter...I'm not sure why they turn out that way, but at least there's more for you to read! We got a lot more of Jacob and Nessie action and also an "almost fight". One more warning: This chapter has some bad language, again don't read it if you're not over 13. FF won't let me put up the links for the wardrobe for the girls and guys so you'll just have to make do. I finally thought of a name for this chapter and called it 'Fake Date'...pretty straight forward:)

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Fake Date<p>

* * *

><p>They worked on me for an hour! It wouldn't have taken so long if I didn't have to keep changing outfits. Alice wanted me to look perfect. Rose curled my bronze her and did my makeup the way Alice instructed. Mom stayed clear of the bathroom, she was sitting in our bedroom watching Mac and Al jumble to get dressed. Alex wore a black blouse over a pair of grayish looking jeans. The bottoms were tucked into her black boots. She pulled her short hair back away from her face and had in hoop earrings. There was no need for her to put on any makeup because she looking stunning!<br>Mackenzie rummaged through my closet for an outfit which consisted of her favorite color: yellow! She wore a yellow dress, nothing too over the top it was very casual. Alice tried to get her in stilettos, but it was a lost cause. She opted for her signature flats instead. She let her wavy hair down and Rose did her makeup as well. I refused to wear a dress, so Alice let me wear white skinny jeans and a blue blouse. My mom and I both looked great in blue. Alice forced a pair of stilettos on my feet. Mom winked at me from across the room and I noticed her slipping a pair of shoes that matched my outfit to Alex. I smiled gratefully at her. When we were all dolled up, mom took pictures of each of us then one of us altogether. Esme and Carmen watched from the door, talking quietly to each other. Mom said that Alex and I were to be back no later than midnight. Seth joined us then after the frenzy was over. I didn't really notice him and what he was wearing before.  
>"You're coming with us?" I said in surprise. He smiled and walked over to Mackenzie.<br>"Yeah and Vince is coming too."  
>"Just in case you need back up!" Mac added.<br>"Plus why should you have all the fun." Alex griped. I shoved her playfully. Alice snatched the camera out of mom's hands. "Wait!" she pleaded. "We didn't get one of the four of you!"  
>"Alice! We're going to be late." Alex warned. But things were going to be done Alice's way so there was no need to argue.<br>"I suggest you smile!" she directed Alex. We did as we were told and smiled. Then without warning we blinked in front of Langston's house. The pouch light flew on and Vince bounded out of the house.  
>"I didn't think you guys were coming for a minute there." He said. "I thought I was being stood up!"<br>Mac chuckled. "We better hurry!" we all flocked to her car. Mackenzie sat in the back with Seth and Vince. I was in the passenger's seat and Alex was driving. She picked up dad's driving skills and we raced out of town swiftly across the dark road. I exchanged my high heels for the shoes mom had given to Alex for me. Thank you mom I said to myself. We made it to Port Angeles with five minutes to spare. Alex parked and we made our way inside. While everyone was buying their tickets, my eyes  
>began to wander. Searching. When my eyes stopped, I wish I hadn't found what I had been subconsciously looking for. They were buying popcorn. She attempted to fire one straight into his mouth and she made it. They laughed together and then he kissed her. It was like I was sucker punched in the pit of my stomach.<br>Mackenzie and Vince held me up just barely. A growled escaped from Seth's lips.  
>"Calm down!" Mac told Seth. Alex joined us then and she handed me my ticket.<br>"There's Dylan." She pointed to a guy that was posted up against the wall. He was obviously looking for us. His blonde hair looked wind blown; he wore a white shirt that showed off his abs and black jeans.

"Remember one important thing, do not I repeat, do not look him in the eyes!" her voice and eyes were fierce. My brows pulled together.

"Why not?"  
>"No time to explain." Mac interrupted. "Here he comes." He had a swagger in his walk that let me to know that he was a very confident person. I took a deep breath, suddenly feeling nervous.<p>

"Hey Kenny!" he said to Mackenzie.  
>"Dylan I'd like you to meet Nessie, Nessie this is Dylan." She introduced. He looked at me and his eyes grew wide.<br>"Wow." He breathed abruptly dazed. "I mean… hi."  
>"Hi." I said sheepishly. I was just as dazed. He was breathtakingly gorgeous. He had those same compelling blue eyes. From a far I didn't notice. My heart was pounding and I began to lean in closer.<br>Alex squeezed my arm. "Don't look into his eyes." She said it so low that I knew that he or none of the others could hear. I tore my eyes away from his face and gain control of myself… how weird.  
>My face was flushed.<br>"We'll leave you two alone!" Mackenzie offered. Vince and Mac walked off, while Seth yanked Alex away who was glaring at Dylan. He didn't pay her any attention; I could feel his eyes on me. I didn't want to lose control so I tried very hard not to look him directly in the eyes instead I focused on his lips.  
>"Shall we?" he held out his hand and I took it. He intertwined his fingers with mine, but I instantly pulled away. Nervously I looked up. He was looking straight ahead with a frown on his face. I didn't want to give him the wrong impression; I was strictly here to spy on his sister and my Jacob. Although I would have to come clean about my motives later. He asked me did I want any refreshments, but I declined. Jake and Langston were no longer there, they must've been inside already. We walked into the theater and the previews were just about over.<br>"My sister saved us a seat with her and her date I hope you don't mind." He said politely.  
>"Not at all!" Of course I didn't mind. We went to the third row from the back. I noticed Alex, Mac, Seth and Vince in the row behind us. They all shot me 'thumbs up'. I fought back a smile. There was an open seat next to Jacob and I nearly ran to it to make sure no one tried to take it, but I composed myself. It seemed to take forever, but I reached our seats. Jake was bent over his seat tying his shoes and he became stiff. I was about to ask him was he alright. Again I felt the warmth blistering off his body. I thought about an expression that suited the way I felt. Like a moth to a flame. I was drawn to it. I wonder if he felt it too.<p>

I heard coughing and I looked to see Langston who was choking. The container of popcorn slipped from her hands.  
>"Die bitch die!" Alex chanted in a whisper behind me. Jake jumped into action. She put her hands up and he paused.<br>"I- water…" she choked. He swiftly grabbed the bottle of water from the cup holder. She gulped it down never taking her eyes off of me.  
>"Is she okay?" I asked my voice detached.<br>"I think so." Jacob said looking back at me. He gasped and then his face broke into a smile. I forgot where we were, that we were in a theater that my friends were there, that Dylan or Langston was there. It was only him. I couldn't help but smile back at him. I knew that Mackenzie had been right; the connection that Jacob and I shared was still there. It was only a matter of time before he knew it too. Someone was yanking at my arm it annoyed me.  
>"The movie is starting." Dylan informed me. I was still standing. I blushed again and sat down. Jacob was still smiling at me in the darkness.<br>"It's about to get hot up in here!" Vince whispered to someone. I heard giggles. I could feel Langston's sharp glare on me, but I didn't care. She tugged on Jacob's arm, but he didn't respond to her. She tugged again, but with more force. He finally turned to her.  
>"What are you looking at?" she asked him looking at the both of us. "The movie is this way." Jacob turned and faced the screen. Langston leaned on his arm. He lifted it up and pulled her against<br>his chest. I started choking on my tears. I tried to turn my attention back to the movie screen, but was distracted by what was going on beside me to really see. My phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled  
>it out. Mackenzie had texted me to meet her in the bathroom. I looked back; she and Alex were already gone.<p>

"I'll be right back, please excuse me." I told Dylan. Jacob grabbed my arm. I turned to him without hesitation. His touch sent a frenzy throughout my body and I nearly fainted again from the contact.  
>"Where are you going?" there was a longing in his voice and his eyes were intense.<br>"The bathroom." I stuttered.  
>"Oh." He said and released his hold on me. I stumbled my way out of the theater and to the ladies room. Mackenzie and Alex were leaning against the sink looking less than pleased.<br>"What are you doing?" Mac asked me carefully.  
>I looked around bewildered. "Nothing."<br>"Exactly!" she scolded. "You have to fight fire with fire."  
>Alex joined in. "She's going to fight dirty, heck she already is!<br>Langston is getting to you by making you jealous; you need to get to her by making Jake jealous."  
>"Should I try cozying up to Dylan?" I inquired. Alex looked wary.<br>"As much as it pains me to say this, yes that's exactly what you're going to have to do." My shoulders drooped. I didn't like having to do that.  
>"Hold his hand and cuddle a bit. Let him put his arms around you… look into his eyes." Mackenzie suggested.<br>"No!" Alex protested.  
>"What's up with his eyes?"<br>"It's like this woman seducing gift that he has!" she divulged.  
>"Well she needs to get back in there now!" Mackenzie said quickly bouncing out of the restroom. I made my way back to my seat. Jacob watched every move I made. This delighted me. I thought about what Mac and Al had just said and shifted myself closer to Dylan. He didn't shy away from me; in fact he put his arm around me. I heard Jacob growl beside me. It was working! I couldn't look at his face afraid of what I might see. So I did my best to focus on the movie. Ugh! Horror. I forgot the movie we had agreed to see. I wonder how people watch these kinds of films. The creepy music was getting louder and louder. When this happened it was obvious something gross was coming. I buried my face in Dylan's chest. The last thing I need is gruesome pictures embedded in my memories. He held me close to him and I sort of liked that.<br>"You can look now." He assured me. I peeked to make sure and he was right. He laughed quietly to himself.  
>"What's so funny about people being slaughtered?" I dared to look him in the eyes.<br>"No it's not that it's you." he looked down at me and locked my gaze. My breathing became unstable.  
>"Me?" my voice was shaky.<br>"If this wasn't your type of movie we could've seen something else." I was unable to speak. A wave of unidentified emotions flowed through me. I felt the urge to lean in closer. But a deafening cracking sound caught my attention. Langston's mouth hung open. Alex, Mac, Seth and Vincent leaned over the seat eyes bulging. I noticed what they were staring at. Jacob had ripped the armrest  
>part of the seat straight out the floor. He was crushing it in his right hand. He didn't seem to notice what he had done. He was staring angrily at Dylan. His eyes were black and murderous. His body<br>was trembling.  
>"Oh boy we need to get him out of here before he phases!" Mackenzie muttered urgently. Jacob was already on his feet before anyone else reacted. He grabbed my arm as he moved hastily out of the theater. We didn't stop until we were outside. His was gasping for air, his back facing me.<br>"What happened, what's wrong?" I screeched.  
>"Do you like him?" he asked. I blinked my eyes a couple of times before I was able to speak.<br>"Do I like him?"  
>"Yes, do you like him?" he asked again.<br>"No." I scoffed. He turned to look at me; his hands were balled into fists, but his body wasn't trembling as much. His eyes were still very intense.  
>"You don't" he said in relief.<br>"Why do you care?" I suddenly asked. "I thought you had a girlfriend?" "I… Don't know." He muttered in pure confusion. He was starting to calm down when Dylan ran outside.  
>"Nessie are you alright?" he said eying Jacob furiously. Jake began to quiver again and it got worst as Dylan got closer.<br>"I'm fine." I replied trying to back away from him. Dylan reached out to me and Jacob snapped at him.  
>"What's your problem?" Dylan demanded.<br>"Don't touch her!" Jacob growled.  
>"Oh yeah and what if I do?" he challenged.<br>"I don't think you want to find out." I claimed. Dylan snickered and touched my arm purposely to provoke Jake. And that did it. Jake exploded and the sounds of his clothes ripping filled the air.  
>Dylan pulled me out of the way and covered my mouth to silence my screams.<br>"Holy shit!" I heard someone say. I looked up to see Jacob standing on all fours. My body was frozen in fear under Dylan's as the Jacob wolf snarled in fury. I wasn't afraid of the enormous wolf by any means, but for the exposure that had just happened. Screams ran out all across the parking lot. I didn't know what to do, there were about a dozen people who had just witnessed what had happened. Damn! If only I had my bracelet I could stop time and figure out how to fix this whole mess.  
>"Jacob!" Langston yelled as she ran over to us. Dylan jumped up and restrained her around the waist to keep her away from what he called the monster.<p>

"Stop it! Let me go he needs me!" she yelped in tears, trying to wiggle free from her brother's grasp. Jacob growled fiercely at Dylan like he was commanding him to release her, which he did. She ran into his front leg and buried her face into his fur. She murmured something to him, but I couldn't quite make out the words because of all the crying and the screams from the background. He seemed to calm down and I became infuriated. I didn't have time to react because I became unsettled by the silence. The screaming had stopped. I turned to look around and everyone was frozen in place.  
>"This is quite a mess we have here." a male voice chuckled lightly. I breathed a sigh of relief. I should've known he'd be here since there had been exposure.<br>"Morgan you're a life saver!" I gushed. The Guardian of the Present smiled a crooked smile and his milk chocolate eyes were warm. At least it was clear he didn't hold a grudge against me like his brother.  
>"So I've been told." We were interrupted by the doors of the theater swinging open. Mackenzie, Seth, Alex and Vince piled out looking wide eyed at the Jacob wolf.<br>"This isn't good is it?" Alex said to a stunned Mackenzie. She had a jaw-dropping horrified look on her face. She screamed and blinked behind Jacob.  
>"What's wrong?" Vince asked bewildered. Seth had already phased. He and Alex were on alert for any danger, but none was present. Jacob moved a few inches and we finally saw what she was screaming about.<br>"My car!" she cried. Jake's hind leg crushed Mackenzie's car. The wolf yelped. "I know you didn't mean it." she told him.  
>"I'll fix it." Vince assured her walking over to the wreaked car. Morgan looked at them with a puzzled expression.<p>

"How is it that you all are not frozen?" Alex and the Seth wolf shrugged.  
>"We have bigger things to worry about than that." Mackenzie said nervously. Morgan raised his eye brow, but didn't argue it further. Mac walked back over to me quickly and stuffed something cold into my hands. My bracelet! I shot her a look, but she turned away scratching her head avoiding the gesture.<br>"You're right." Morgan finally said after a long silence. "I will deal with the humans and make sure no one remembers any of what has happened. It's up to you all to get him out of here and soon. Time doesn't stand still very long!" he warned. He blinked quickly in and out of the darkness. I caught a glimpse of him in the street lights.  
>"I'm so sorry about this." Langston whispered to Jake. She pulled a vile out of her pocket and backed away.<br>"What are you doing?" I said in alarm. She threw the red looking potion down at his front paws and the smoke erupted. I shielded my eyes with my hands. I heard a loud thud and looked to see Jacob back in human form lying unconscious on the ground.


	10. Chapter 9

**_A/N: _**I gotta warn you that this chapter is a little is a little more graphic. So if any of you guys are bothered by it, just skip over it. On this chapter, you'll get some more background about Alex's character. The story will be coming to an end soon and maybe, just maybe Jacob will get his memory back. Or maybe I'll just kill him off again? Just kidding, I'm Team Jacob *dodges spit balls from Edward fans* We'll see what happens in the next two or three chapters :) Nobody's guessed the question right yet, but if you want to be secretive about it, then just PM me.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Nessie's POV<p>

* * *

><p>"What did you do to him?" Alex asked while covering her eyes. I covered mine too. I wasn't ready to see Jacob naked just yet.<p>

"He's fine. It's just a potion I keep with me in case this happens, he won't remember a thing." She explained. My hands balled into fists.

"How often does this happen?" Vince had given Langston his jacket to cover Jake.

"More than you know." Dylan muttered. "This time it was bad, he's never snapped at me like that. Do you know him?" he stared at me with his eyes full of suspicion and then at Langston who cradled half of Jake's body in her arm. Dylan really didn't know what was going on I could tell by his voice.  
>"We'll talk about this later!" Langston said to her brother, her voice sharp. "Mackenzie blink us home now."<br>"Wait!" I protested, but Mackenzie shook her head at me.  
>"We don't have time to talk about this time is going to start up again soon. I'll take them home. Alex you take your sister and my car back to Charlie' s. Seth you should meet up with the pack, they're probably frantic. I'll meet up with you later!"<p>

I didn't realize I was moved until Alex forced me into the waiting car and shut the door. My eyes were fixed on the spot where Jacob once was, but they were now gone. Alex was already in the driver's seat and started up the car. The people started moving again. Walking, talking and laughing. Time went on like nothing happened. Something moved around in the backseat and it made the both of us jump.

Morgan laughed. "Did I scare you?"  
>Alex giggled. "Couldn't stay away from me could you?" a smile crept upon my face. Morgan let out an irritated smile and I could picture him rolling his eyes in my head.<p>

Alex made a move on Morgan a couple months back when we first met, but he turned her down. Now it's Alex's mission (in this life) to sleep with him. When she woke up after her transformation, she was absolutely amazed by her beauty. It gave her a certain thrill that no guy could resist her. That' s where the problem started. Alex would turn up missing and would stay gone for days at a time. Tanya's family, with whom she was staying with at the time, would search frantically for her. It wouldn't take them long to find her after reading who died in the newspaper obituary. Alex had a pattern. She'd find this guy who was very appealing to her and she'd seduce him. She loved that with her new looks that she could get any man she wanted! Though it would all end the same, in the person's death. Alex said she doesn't mean to do it, that she just gets so carried away and loses control! Since we've been living  
>with them, it's been easy to keep tabs on her with the help of Alice's vision. And when Alice can't see because of me, Dad listens to her thoughts every now and then. The last time she's made and escaped was two months ago. That was because we both had gone hunting together alone and she ditched me. Since Alice couldn't see it coming and Dad wasn't around it was the perfect opportunity for her to try and get away, but it wasn't long before dad and Emmett caught up with her. I wish they'd just let her get it out of her system, it's hard sharing a room with horny vampire sometimes.<br>"Alexandria." Morgan said with exaggerated slowness. "How many times must I specify that I am not interested in you?"  
>"You can say it all you want." she offered. "But it's not true, you want me just admit it." I looked back at Morgan who shook his head in annoyance.<br>"See this is why I don't come to visit you." he reported. I gasped.  
>"Oh I thought you didn't visit because I chose not to become a full time Guardian." I am a Guardian of the past. When Morgan and his brother Mordakai found out that I was the new Guardian, they found me and immediately welcomed me. I was not the nicest person to them, looking back I feel pretty terrible because they were being so kind. Mordakai asked when was I going to join them and I totally flipped out. Morgan understood that I was grieving, but Mordakai didn't seem to care about what he called, my petty human problems.<p>

"Unlike my big brother, I don't hold a grudge and plus you know I wasn't upset with your decision not to join us. However you can't avoid your duties forever." I nodded in silence.  
>"Is something bothering you?" Alex asked, sifting her attention back to me.<br>"I just don't want being a Guardian to take up my whole life." I admitted. "I mean a week ago it wouldn't have mattered but Jacob's back and…" Morgan placed his hand on my shoulder.  
>"Trust me, you can be a Guardian and still have a life! And things have been pretty slow up until tonight."<br>"If you want something to do I have a few ideas!" Alex said flirtatiously. She turned to him and flashed him a devastatingly dazzling smile using the full force of her eyes. Her smile reminded me of how I felt when I looked into Dylan's eyes and I couldn't look away. Morgan's heart fluttered, but his face was well composed. He was strong.  
>"I better go. See you later Renesmee."<br>"You promise?"  
>He smiled in the darkness. "I promise. Oh and you should really start wearing you bracelet again." Minutes after his departure, we pulled up in front of Charlie's. I heard laughter coming from inside.<br>"Charlie and Sue are sleeping." Alex said.  
>I frowned. "I don't know how with all the noise coming from the kitchen."<br>We blinked inside and made out way into the kitchen. Mackenzie and Vince had beaten us here. Leah was here too. They were all digging into a big bowl of ice cream, Leah was eating the majority.  
>The laughing died down a bit when we entered.<br>"What's going on in here?" I wondered.  
>"We're just having another one of our late night girl talks." Vince said cheerfully. I sat down between him and Mac and Alex pulled up a chair next to Leah. It was easy to tell that she still wasn't all that comfortable around us vampires. "This is when we get together and talk about our problems…mainly sex!" Alex hissed at the word.<br>"You guys do this all the time?" I said in astonishment.  
>"Pretty much." Alex replied.<br>"How come I'm never invited?"  
>"Seriously Nessie up until about a week ago you barely spoke to anyone!" She was right. No one wanted me around because of the way I was acting and I didn't to be bothered either so I couldn't blame them for not including me.<br>"Well you're here now!" Mackenzie pointed out. "So let's talk!"  
>"Alright." I muttered trying to find something to start a conversation with. "When did you get my bracelet?"<br>She put another spoonful of ice cream in her mouth before answering. "Remember when I was going through my draws like a mad woman and I said I found it and you said 'found what'?" I nodded. "Well I actually found your bracelet. Langston told me to hold on to it. I got it so she wouldn't try and take it."

"Oh." Was all I managed to say and then things fell quite.  
>"Does anyone have anything juicy to talk about?" Vince asked breaking the silence.<br>Alex raised her hand eagerly. "I do!"  
>"Okay well spill!" Leah said impatiently.<br>"Morgan rode home with us tonight!" the three of them gasped.  
>"And what happened?" Leah inquired.<br>"Well I said 'You can't stay away from me can you?' and he starts denying it. Then he and Nessie start talking about something and he was saying that things in his life are a bit slow. So I said 'If you want something to do I have a few ideas'. And that's when I flashed him one of my breath taking smiles. His heart started beating funny!"  
>"It sure did!" I said joining in. "I'm surprised it didn't stop completely." We glanced back at Al who was now frowning.<br>"He's still playing hard to get." Vince guessed. Alex gave him one sad nod.

"Maybe he's not interested." Mackenzie assumed. "Why don't you stay away from the human guys for a while, it always ends badly."  
>But Alex completely dismissed the assumption. "I know he is and it doesn't matter if he isn't, no guy should be able to resist me but yet he does."<br>"You should try a different approach when it comes to Morgan." I suggested.  
>"Yeah." Leah agreed. "Instead of forcing yourself on him, why don't you tone it down a little and try playing hard to get."<br>"I don't have the patience for that!" Alex complained. "Do you guys know how long it's been since I've felt the warmth of a man's body pressed up against the coolness of mine? The acceleration of his beating heart, the unevenness of our breathing. Both of our bodies moving in perfect harmony…" her voice had turned into one of desperation. She stopped abruptly to catch her breath. I was breathing a little harder myself, I also felt a bit warmer than usual. Three hearts were beating so hard and fast it was like drums in my ears.  
>"So…" Mackenzie exhaled trying to change the subject.<br>"What's it like?" I asked cutting her off.  
>"What's what like?"<br>"You know, what's sex like?"  
>She shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine."<br>"You mean… you're a virgin!" I screeched. She seemed to be appalled by my surprise.  
>"Is there something wrong with that?"<br>"Of course not!" I said quickly. "It's just, you and Seth are always all over each other I would've thought that you two had done _it _already."  
>"Me too." Alex chimed in. "I couldn't go my whole life, let alone a whole year without sex. Oh god I don't know what I'd do!" her voice now hysterical.<br>"You better figure out something because even if you did get Morgan, Edward is not just going to let you have sex with him." Leah said to her. Alex looked utterly hopeless. "At least you don't have to go through it alone." Leah voice was now comforting.  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"Well Nessie not going to be able to do anything either!" she said gesturing to me. It didn't bother me that my dad wouldn't allow me to do that because the only thing I'm focused on now is getting Jacob back. I have the rest of forever to argue with my parents over that, but I don't really talk about it with my mom. It's way too awkward for us. I'm glad I have my friends to talk to about this and that I wasn't the only virgin present. Mackenzie took a deep breath.

"Isn't it unpleasant and uncomfortable the first time?"  
>"Yeah, but it gets better unless the guy your with just isn't any good." Alex answered.<br>"What was your first time like?" Vince asked his voice coy. Alex appeared to be deep in thought for a long moment.  
>"I can't really remember it though my human eyes, though it wasn't much to remember. It lasted all of three seconds and I didn't feel a thing! I don't even think we did anything."<br>"Was your first Dylan?" Mackenzie asked doubtfully.  
>"Nope."<br>My eyes grew wide. "How old were you when you lost your virginity?"  
>"Gosh I don't know. Twelve maybe or younger."She estimated. Vince's spoon clattered to the floor.<br>"Twelve!" I shrieked.  
>"There are girls who do it at a younger age." Leah said in Alex's defense. "I heard there was a nine year old pregnant girl in some foreign country."<br>"That will never happen to me!" Alex protested. "I practice safe sex." We stared at Alex with a look like we were questioning her sanity.  
>"Why the hell would you do that?" I said in confusion. "You can't get pregnant!" Alex shook her head at me as if I was the one who was wrong.<p>

"My sweet innocent sister, there are worse things out there other than pregnancy." I rolled my eyes.  
>"Are you serious? You're a vampire. I have never heard of a vampire contracting an STD!" Mac exclaimed.<br>"SHH!" Leah urged. "You'll wake up mom and Charlie."  
>"Excuse me for trying to set a good example." Al grumbled and then she sighed. "I could have saved so much money if I hadn't of bought all those rubbers!" We all groaned.<br>"Okay you're done talking!" I ordered Alex. She pouted.  
>"I remember my first time." Vince mused. Leah's eyes narrowed on him.<br>"I don't really want to here of your gay escapades."  
>Vince snickered. I had a question on the tip of my tongue and I was debating over whether or not I wanted to know the answer. But I asked it anyway.<br>"Is Langston and Jacob… are they… do they?" I couldn't get it out right, but everyone understood what I was trying to say. Alex looked at Leah and they both shrugged. The three of use turned to Mac and Vince.  
>"I don't think so." Mackenzie said slowly. Vince hesitated with his response.<br>"They do sleep together, in the same bed I mean." I slammed my head down on the table and it trembled. Mackenzie was rubbing her hand on my back trying to soothe me.  
>"Ness just because they sleep in the same bed doesn't mean their doing it." she didn't even sound like she was convincing herself.<br>"Oh please this is Langston we're talking about. Of course they are!" Alex objected. Mackenzie gritted her teeth.  
>"I thought we told you to stop-" she broke off mid sentence. My head shot up to see what was wrong. She had her head in her hands, eyes closed. She was seeing something. A few seconds later her eyes fluttered open and she sat up straight. Her face was composed giving nothing away.<br>"What did you see?" Leah wondered.

"Nothing important." She said with a shrug. Her eyes flickered to me. "Goodness it's late! You two have curfew." She mentioned successfully changing the subject. Leah cleared the table and Vince was helping her wash the used dishes.  
>"I'm going to go ahead on home." Alex finally said. I eyed her curiously.<br>"So soon?"  
>"Yes I might as well. One of us has to tell them what happened tonight and since I'm a better story teller I should do it!"<br>"Alexandria you better go straight home, no stops!" I commanded my voice firm.  
>Her brows pulled together. "You're not coming?"<br>"I just need to talk to Mackenzie really quick." She glanced at Mac and then back at me.  
>"I'll let mom know." She was about to say something else, but chose not to. When she disappeared Mackenzie dragged me into the living room.<br>"What did you see?" I whispered.  
>"Langston's not home and Jacob is." She reported her voice endearing.<br>"Okay." I said lamely. Her breath came out in a huff. She grabbed my arm and we blinked into a hallway. The tan color walls made me feel warm inside this strange house. I guessed it was Langston's. We stood in front a bedroom door, Mackenzie cracked it open. I heard low snores coming from inside the room.  
>"Jacob's in there." I said knowingly.<br>"Yeah. I thought you might want to check on him before you went home and Langston isn't here to stop you so it's the perfect opportunity."  
>I smiled gratefully at her. "Thanks." She squeezed my hand in return and then blinked out of sight. I quietly made my way into the room and shut the door behind me. The room was lit by the moonlight coming from the window, but I didn't need that to see clearly. As I made my way over to the bed, I felt at ease. His face was peaceful in his slumber. The bed was long enough for his body and he didn't hang off the bed. I sat down on the bed and just stared at him. There were so many things that I want to tell him that I need to say. I hated having to wait.<br>"Jacob I'm here and I love you." I whispered in a choked up voice. I touched his face and my heart jumped from the contact. His face twitched a little, so I began to pull my hand away so I wouldn't disturb him but his hand found mine and pressed it back up against his cheek. Startled, I froze and examined his face. His eyes were still closed, although the corners of his lips were pulling up into a  
>smile.<br>"Where have you been?" his voice was groggy and his eyes were still closed. I sighed to myself. He must think I'm Langston.  
>"I'm here… I've always been here." I replied my voice weepy. His face wrinkled in confusion by my answer. My body sagged in defeat. "You should go back to sleep and get some rest."<p>

My voice was bleak. I slid my hand from under his, but when I tried to get up Jacob wrapped his right arm around my waist and push me down against his hard chest. He wrapped his other arm around me as well, in what seemed to be an effort to restrain me. It was a useless effort I could easily blink out of his arms or push his hands away. I didn't do either. I felt a sense of joy and pleasure being in his arms. I didn't want to leave, but I had somewhere to be. His hold wasn't as tight on me as before because he had slipped back into a deep sleep. I pushed myself to get up and I just sat there looking at the door. Debating over whether or not I should stay. If was clear I couldn't; I'm suppose to be home already and I don't want my family to worry other than that I didn't feel like getting into another confrontation with Langston or anyone else tonight. The choice was obvious. My phone shook fiercely in my pocket. I groaned. He grabbed my arm and I jumped.  
>"No Nessie stay with me." He mumbled. He struggled to keep his eyes open they appeared to be heavy with sleep.<br>"Sure." Was all I could say because I was so stunned. My heart was singing in my chest. Jacob knew it was me, he wanted me! I ignored the vibrating phone in my pocket and decided to suffer the consequences later. I laid back down on his warm chest feeling secure in his inviting arms. He hugged me tightly and I pulled myself closer to him. It's worth it. I told myself thinking about the heap of trouble that would be waiting for me when I returned home. Jacob was sleeping soundly again and I knew that I would follow him shortly. I tried to stay awake as long as I could. Taking in his scent, listening to his heart; to the way he breathes. I was in heaven! I drifted into peaceful dream where Jacob and I were together…finally!

I was slowly becoming aware of my surroundings. I didn't want to open my eyes for fear that my happy dream would end. I tried to stretch, but something was draped around me. Arms, perhaps? My  
>eyes flew open and I gasped. Jacob was still sleep and I was really here with him. I was filled with glee as I glanced down at his face. I ran my fingers over his lips, remembering what kissing him felt<br>like. I didn't want this time to end, but then it did. The door swung open and Mackenzie stood there in her pajamas, her hair was scattered in different directions all over her head. It made me want to laugh.  
>"What are you still doing here?" she spluttered. Jacob moaned a little, still sleep. I jetted to the door and pushed her out of the room so he could continue to rest. She was fuming.<p>

"Edward and Bella have been blowing up my two-way like crazy wondering where the two of you are."  
>"Who me and Jacob?" I said perplexed.<br>Her eyes tightened. "No you and Alex."  
>"Alex, she didn't make it home last night?" I muttered with guilt.<br>"Where could she be?" a door slammed at the other end of the hall and we turned our attention to the sound. Alex paused when she met our stare. Her clothes weren't on her correctly, like she'd just thrown them on in a haste. Her hair was a mess too and she carried her boots in her hand. It was so quiet to the point where it was almost frightening.

"I don't see any blood, so I'm guessing he's alive." Mackenzie said sarcastically.  
>Alex nodded. "Yeah unfortunately he survived."<br>My body shuttered delicately after realizing what my sister had been up to and with whom.  
>"And here I thought dad was going to be mad before, wait until he hears this!" I griped miserably. "He's never going to let us come to Forks now!" Alex walked over to me slowly, her head held down in shame. I reluctantly took her hand. We sadly waved goodbye to Mac and blinked into our room… where our parents waited.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**Uh-oh! I'm sorry about the cliffhangers. They just happen that way unintentionally. What will Bella and Edward do about Alex's "affair". And whom exactly is it with? Any guesses...PM or review me!


	11. Chapter 10

**_A/N:_** I think this is the scene that everyone was waiting for. The kids are at school and a lot happens here. This chapter is actually exactly what happened on my first day of 8th grade. Obviously, with me being Nessie and my friends being the others. It was very fun and drama-filled! Tell me what you think of this chapter and you'll get a sneak peak of the sequel! Please R&R.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: First Day of Forks High School<p>

* * *

><p>The last week and a half has gone by in a blur. When Nessie and Alex went back home two Mondays ago, Edward was furious with Alex for hooking up with Dylan and Bella was just relieved they were okay. For the rest of that week they were basically on house arrest, except for going hunting. Nessie was still allowed to go to Forks for the start of school this week, but Edward wasn't sure if he trusted Alex enough to go. Bella and I convinced him that it would be best for her to go to school with us because if anything were to happen, we'd be able to keep the situation under control. In the end he reluctantly agreed to let Alex go under my supervision. I immediately felt the pressure because watching Alex is a full time job!<p>

On Sunday, they arrived at Charlie's. He couldn't be happier to have his granddaughters staying with him for the school year. The house is much more crowded than before. Nessie and Alex shared Bella's old room with Leah and I stayed at Langston's with Vince. Seth was there too whenever his wasn't running around with the pack. Jacob and I hung out a lot more since the night at the movies. He only remembers up until he phased, Langston was able to convince him it was just a bad dream. It was easy to tell that that explanation was quickly getting old. He was pleased to hear that Nessie would be going to school with us as well; he hoped that they would have classes together. The very night before school I was roaming aimlessly through my closet trying to find something suitable to wear when Jacob popped in.  
>"Hey." I said without looking up. I was trying to find my yellow purse.<br>"Ready for school tomorrow?" he asked stretching out on my unmade bed.  
>"Almost." I paused for a moment and remember that Langston borrowed it last week. "Where's Langston?"<br>He shrugged. My eyebrow shot up in disbelief.  
>"She's gone again?" I squeaked. "Where on earth does she be going off to?" Langston's presence around the house has been a bit scarce. I didn't pay it much attention at first, but now I was a bit concerned. Not concerned for her, but just wondering what she's up to. It's like she's abandoned her plans whatever they were. It was clear that she and Jacob were drifting apart, but it was weird. She didn't seem to care at all she doesn't even fight any more.<br>"I don't know." He mumbled indifferently. I sat down on the edge of the bed.  
>"You two fighting or something?"<br>"Not exactly… it's just I've been wanting to talk to her about… whatever we are and how my feelings have made a complete three sixty. But every time I try she makes up some excuse and leaves. I think she knows it's over between us; that's why I think she's been avoiding me." I nodded in understanding.

"I don't mean to hurt her, but I can't ignore my feelings. I've tried believe me I have, but I don't want to anymore and I can't. I love Nessie." He said with so much pride. I nearly broke into a dance number like they do in those old movies, but I kept a grip on myself though I couldn't hide my enthusiasm.  
>"Jacob that's wonderful!" I beamed. He was smiling to, but then his eyebrows pulled together.<br>"You don't find it strange that I barely know your friend who I met about a weak ago and now I professing my love for her to you?" I shrugged. "There's nothing wrong with that, haven't you ever heard of love at first sight? It happens. That's how it was for me and my Seth."  
>"Does she- no it's impossible!" he said now wary.<br>"What's impossible?" I asked.  
>"That she could feel the same way about me." He muttered hopelessly.<br>"Of course she does!" I blurted out. We were both quiet after that and I wondered if I shouldn't have made it so obvious, like Nessie was desperate or something. Then again she was wasn't she. I refocused my attention on Jacob was exploding with happiness at the very thought that she could actually be interested in him. He was on his feet so fast it took me a second to notice he wasn't on  
>the bed any longer. He was grinning to himself and wandered to the door. More like he was floating then walking.<br>"Good night Mackenzie." He said without looking at me.

The next morning we all woke up late. It didn't take Jacob and Seth long to get dressed. They were waiting impatiently for Vince and me to finish getting ready. We stormed out of the house and raced to Charlie's. It was until I pulled into the driveway that I noticed someone was missing.  
>"Where's Langston?" I ask the guys. Seth I already knew didn't care and Vince was more worried about the way his outfit looked then if his sister was present or not.<br>"Who cares!" he muttered in frustration trying to fix his belt. Jacob didn't answer and I turned to look at him, but he wasn't in the car. I glanced back to the house and saw him walking Nessie to the car. Alex was trailing behind them.  
>"How are we going to fit in there with the two giants?" Alex complained.<p>

In the end Nessie opted to sit on Jake's lap and Alex sat between him and Seth. When we were all settled I started up the car and caught a glimpse of Nessie and Jacob in my review mirror. The stared at each other all lovey dovey. I felt that it was a private moment between them so I centered my concentration on my driving. I chuckled when I heard Alex making a gagging noise. We arrived at Forks High school within minutes and I found a great spot close to the school. I parked and we all plied out of the car. I could feel there curious eyes on us. I forgot what a small town Forks was and how fast news around here travels. I recognized a few on the faces that stared back at me because they would come up to Newton's store once and a while. Vince waved to a few people as we walked up to the school. Alex was stiff at Seth side. I worried that maybe this was a bit too much for her.  
>This would be the first time that she was in a controlled environment with people other than family. She was holding her breath. Seth had his other hand wrapped around my waist and he suddenly pulled me closer. I looked up to see his face was hard glaring at some of the boys. That's when I saw the girls checking Seth out and I clutched him tighter as if to stake my claim on him.<br>Nessie and Jacob were doing the same. They was no space between them. No one could separate them if they tried. We went to the cafeteria to retrieve our class schedules. I was glad to see that at least one of use had a class with Alex every period. She relaxed too. Jacob and Nessie had every class together but two. After I found that Seth and I had three classes together we had to split up and go to homeroom. Nessie was in there with me and we chose seats in the back of the room. The teacher was droning on and on about classroom and school rules. Why do they repeat the things that we've known about since kindergarten? Ness giggled under her breath.  
>"What's funny?"<br>"There talking about us. Well mainly about me and my family." She whispered to me. "The legendary Cullen's."  
>"You can hear them?" I'm not sure why I was surprised vampires had super hearing. She gave me a funny look and didn't answer my ridiculous question.<br>"Let me see your schedule." She demanded. There were seven periods other than homeroom. We had second, third, lunch and seventh period gym together. We both groaned. The teacher, whose name was Ms. Nylund, interrupted our chat by having everyone stand up and introduce themselves to the class. She was taking attendance as we said our names. When it was my turn I stood up without hesitation and said my name.

"Mackenzie Macintyre." When I sat back down everyone's eyes quickly shifted to my best friend. She took a deep breath and rose gracefully to her feet. Ness tossed her hair around, I'm not sure if she was doing it purposely or without giving it much though. The guys stared at her in awe and the girls glared at her with some having admiration or envy in their eyes.  
>"Renesmee Cullen." He voice was like bells. I was gazing at her now too. The teacher was choking on something she wanted to say.<br>"Any relation to Dr. Carlisle Cullen?" she managed. Nessie just nodded and flopped back down in her seat. Her hair became a wall between her and her gawking classmates and that included me.  
>"You better brace yourself." I suggested. "This is just homeroom. You've got seven periods to go!" I chuckled when she moaned.<p>

After homeroom, I had first period Algebra II. I dread any math class, it's my worse subject. None of my friends were in this class and I nearly fell asleep from the teacher's boring lecture… as did half the class. I bolted from the room when the bell finally rang. Second period English was much livelier. For one I loved English, two the teacher, Mr. Cruz, was really cool and three Nessie, Jacob and Alex where in this class with me. We couldn't sit in the back because the seats were already taken so we sat on the far left side of the room by the windows. I was in the last row with Alex who was sitting behind me. Jacob was sitting across from and Nessie was behind him playing with his hair. He reached back and  
>grabbed her hand. Their figures were intertwined throughout the entire day. She scooted up in her chair to kiss him in the hollow of his neck. He shivered from the gesture. Alex teased them.<br>"Nessie and Jacob sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" we hollowed in laugher.  
>"Ladies!" I was startled by how close the teacher was to us now.<br>"Is there something you'd like to share with the rest of us?" "No sir." We murmured. He half smiled and continued on talking about a summer reading list. Nessie and Jake stuck their tongues out at us. I watched them closely, not paying any interest in what the teacher was talking about. I took in the body language, the closeness, and the smiles. Where they together now or what? I didn't want to get in trouble again for talking so I decided to wait until next period to ask her.  
>Biology was our third class of the day. Alex wasn't in it she had Spanish with Vince. Seth was in there though, but I was sad that we weren't lab partners. He was pair up with Jacob. The two had mixed feelings about the arrangement. Jake wanted to be with Ness and Seth wanted to be with me, but it was clear they were glad to be partners. They sat on the other side of the room. Nessie sat at the table in front of me. My lab partner was a girl name Claire Heart. She remembered me from Newton's store and asked how school was so far. I talked with her for a while until Mr. Banner called the class to order. Nessie whirled around.<br>"Where's Langston?" Claire's eyes became wide as she stared at Ness.  
>"Why do you ask?" I wondered.<br>"Because she's my partner!" she growled. When she said that, the classroom door flew open. Langston rushed into the room. She looked tired. Wearing a shirt and pants in her signature color black, her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Her back pack was slung over her shoulder. Her eyes were puff and red like she'd been crying.  
>"I'm so sorry I'm late." Shame colored her voice.<br>"Well it's not the best way to make a first impression." Mr. Banner said assessing her now. "Ms.-" he said looking at the roster.  
>"Sullivan." She said filling in the blank. "Langston Sullivan."<br>"Yes well, I'll be keeping an eye on you. Take a seat by Ms. Cullen; she'll be your lab partner." Langston rolled her eyes and made her way to the table where Nessie was sitting. Nessie put as much distance between her and Langston as she possibly could.

I leaned forward and whispered, "Where have you been?" She didn't look at me. "No where of importance to you." I pulled myself back down into my seat. The period was coming to a close. Claire was doodling on her notebook and I was daydreaming about Seth when I noticed that Langston and Ness were sitting closer to each other. By the expressions on their faces I could tell whatever they were discussing, it wasn't pleasant. I leaned forward again to try and hear what they were talking about.  
>"Jacob was not the reason why I returned, he was just a minor part. I already knew I wouldn't win in the end." Langston confessed.<br>Nessie face was horror struck. "Then why even waste your time?"  
>Langston flashed a wicked smile. "It wasn't a total waste. I get satisfaction out of your misery." Nessie clamped her fists together and shoved Langston out of her seat. Everyone jumped and gasped at what happened. Jacob was already across the room in two long strides and he helped Langston to her feet.<br>"Don't help her!" Ness yelled at him in anger. Jacob stood there between the two girls completely torn. Langston snickered. Nessie went at her again, but Jacob intervened and was hit instead. Nessie's mouth popped open in shock. She tried to speak, but her words came out in a whisper. I was too absorbed in their exchange, that I didn't even realize that the bell had rung and Mr. Banner was still trying to gain control over the class. Nessie ran out of the room in tears. I went after her. She didn't get too far before I caught up to her.  
>"Are you okay?" worry filled my voice.<br>"How could he?" she wailed. "He's protecting her!"  
>"Nessie you have to clam down." We where causing a scene in the hallway. I observed our homeroom teacher debating over whether or not she wanted to come over to us. Langston stalked towards Nessie. Ness spotted her immediately.<br>"I have an idea why don't you just give him his memory back and leave town while you can." She offered, her voice was low but strong. I had to strain just to hear. Langston, who was clearly intimidated, debated it quietly.

"I might just take you up on that." I was surprised at the small sound her voice made. Before the confrontation could go any further, Mr. Banner squeezed his way through the crowd of  
>students.<br>"There's nothing to see here. Each of you get to class!" another man was behind him. I was guessing this was the principal he had a certain authority in his walk.  
>"Why don't the three of you come with me." He said.<br>"But I…" I began to protest. He held his hand up.  
>"This isn't up for discussion." The few students who were still lingering around started up a chorus of 'ooo's', when Mr. Banner threatened everyone with detention if they didn't get to class before the bell rang.<br>"Thanks you two!" I growled. "What a way to start the school year!"  
>I ended up missing fourth period and half of lunch in the office continuing to explain that I was not involved in what happened between Nessie and Langston. They were able to pass off their altercation as a misunderstanding. When we were finally able to leave I stormed off before either of them could say anything. I didn't go to lunch because I didn't have much of an appetite and all anyone was talking about was the 'almost' fight between the two foes. I arrived at my fifth period class early and got settled before the others got there. I was happy to see that Seth was in this class as well. He sat in the desk across from me.<p>

"Everything okay?" he asked with concern. I nodded and then jumped when Vince popped up in the seat in front of me, out of breath.  
>"You're in this class too!" I said cheerfully. He ignored my question.<br>"Girl do you know what I heard?" He was speaking in his sassy gay voice.  
>"I can pretty much guess."<br>"So it's true?" he said in disbelief. Confusion crossed my face.  
>"Wait, what are we talking about here?" "The fight between my sister and Nessie."<br>"What exactly did you hear?" Seth wondered.  
>"That Nessie punched Langston out of nowhere and then that Langston hit Nessie with a chair, but Nessie started to choke her and Jacob broke it up. And then Nessie turned on him and knocked him out." I stared at him in astonishment.<br>"Where did you hear that?"  
>"Alex was telling everyone at lunch." He reported. Of course she did, leave it to Alex the vampire gossip girl to tell such a ridiculous story. Seth seemed to be laughing at the expression on my face.<br>"She is a good story teller isn't she?"  
>"Don't let her hear you say that." I warned.<br>"That's not how it happened." I turned to see who had joined in our conversation and it was Claire from Biology. I hadn't realized that everyone was listening to Vince's re-telling of the events from earlier in the day.  
>"Whatever!" A girl objected from the front of the room. She was also in our Biology class too; I knew who she was right away. Kylie Hunter the head cheerleader and popular girl in school; she reminded me of Rachel McAdams character in Mean Girls. I disliked that character so I immediately disliked Kylie; who thinks she's so superior. Popular girls… I'm trying to work through my issues.<br>"I saw the whole thing! That one Cullen girl is crazy if you ask me." I didn't take to kindly to the way she talked about her, especially since she doesn't know the whole situation.  
>"You want to know whose crazy? You are for thinking that nose job would make any improvements to that dreadful face of yours." I snapped. Gasps broke through the room, the loudest came from Seth.<br>"This is my real nose!" she protested, but you could tell she was lying.  
>"Oh yeah like those are your real boob's." I shot back.<br>"Samantha!" she yelled at the girl behind her. The girl held her hands up in innocence. "I swear I didn't say anything!"  
>"Oh please it was so obvious." Vince whispered to the rest of us. The teacher cleared her throat and that was the first time I was aware that she was even in the room.<br>"As interesting as this is, I think we should get class started don't you!"

My next class was World History. Jacob and Langston are in that class. We had assigned seats so he was near the front of the room while I was in the middle and Langston was near the back. She was  
>sneaking phone calls all during class and I wanted to know what she's up to. I have to say that even though I don't like gym, it has to be my favorite class even if Langston's in it. It just made things more interesting. We all had gym together. I walked in the gym with Jacob and Langston, they walked off together once inside and picked a private spot on the bleachers to talk. Warm hands wrapped themselves around my waist. I looked up and Seth reached down to kiss me softly. He stopped too soon for me and I pulled him back to me.<p>

I dated a few guys before I met Seth, but none of them could compare to him. His touch was like an electric shock going through each part of my body and it made we feel a bit weak in the knees. I'm glad he's strong enough to hold me up. I know at this rate not being intimate with Seth isn't going to be  
>possible for that much longer. I'm just going to have to come to terms with the fact that since he's a werewolf, sharing his thought's with the other's is something I'm going to have to deal with… possibly for the rest of my life and I most defiantly couldn't wait that long. Our little make out session was becoming too intense and I began to tug on his shirt as if to pull it off. Then we were drenched in water.<p>

I opened my eyes to see Nessie, Vince and Claire too laughing with empty water bottles in their hands. The water dried quickly against Seth's hot skin. He was upset by the interruption.  
>"You guys do realize that you're in a public place right?" Nessie<br>mentioned sarcastically. Still giggling the trio headed for the  
>bleachers as well. I composed myself and started to follow. Seth caught my arm and whispered into my ear. "We'll finish this later." Goose bumps went up my arm and I shivered a bit.<p>

"Later." I agreed and I began to feel nervous again. We hopped up the bleachers where Alex was already sitting with a few kids. We caught the end of her conversation.  
>"And that's exactly how it happened!" she told a brown haired girl.<br>"Alex!" Nessie scolded. She paused and noticed that Jacob was sitting a few rows down with Langston.  
>"What is he doing with her?" she asked.<br>"Uh I think he's breaking up with her." I informed her.  
>She relaxed. "That's the best news I've gotten all day!" the gym teacher was droning on about something when a game of dodge ball broke out. Alex started it. Nessie, Alex and I were staring intently at Jacob and Langston. Claire was asking so many questions about the love triangle between the three of them. I tired to explain what was going on as much as I could without saying too much. Langston was starting to get closer to Jacob and Ness didn't like it one bit. Alex sighed.<p>

"Watch this!" She ordered me. A dodge ball from the pile on the floor appeared in her hands. No one, but me seemed to notice. She threw it with exact precision directly at the back of Langston's head. It was the smack heard around the school. A few students giggled. Nessie was laughing uncontrollably, while Alex and I held a straight face. Langston grabbed the ball before it could roll down to the gym floor; she then turned and glared at Nessie who was laughing the loudest. It was a safe bet that she was probably replaying that moment over and over again in her head. Before anyone could react, Langston hurtled the ball right into Nessie's face. Alex burst into giggles at her sister's expense. More people  
>began to laugh. For the fun of it I picked up the ball and aimed for Kylie's nose. Direct hit! Kylie became angry not at me, but her friend Samantha for laughing. She threw the ball at her and then dodge balls were flying everywhere. Even the couch was in on it. Ness and Alex were purposely aiming for Langston, who had to make a break for it. It was a good end to the first day!<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ Yay! What a great day. The next chapter is a give away to the sequel. So, I'm not going to post it until someone guesses the correct answer or at least close to it. Its almost the end; I have like 2 or 3 more chapters to go, so I'll try to make it worth while for y'all!


	12. Chapter 11

**_A/N: _**Well, I'd like to say that a couple of people said the right answer and those people are **tmr** and **xoharlequinxo. **So congrats to you guys and I will send you a sneak peak of the sequel. But only those specific people! I didn't want to post this chapter yet but what the hey? Its not a give-a-way exactly so I guess it's ok. I'm very proud of the ending of this chapter because I think it explains what this story is actually about and what the sequel will be about. R&R Please!

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Prophecy<p>

Mackenzie's POV

* * *

><p>After school we were going to Charlie' s house to hang out for a few hours, but Nessie didn't want Charlie to see Jacob yet. Charlie and Sue didn't know and Billy didn't either.<p>

"We're going to have to tell them soon. Especially Billy, Jacob is his son!" Alex pointed out. We were walking through the crowd in the school parking lot.

"I know but not just yet." Nessie said. "This is a really complicated situation." We had reached the car and I leaned back on the side of it while we were waiting for the others.

"Okay what if she doesn't give him his memory back? It's not necessarily a bad thing because you two are connecting so whatever spell she put on him isn't strong enough for him to completely forget." I assessed.

"What are you saying?" Ness said curiously.

"In the event that she doesn't keep her end of the bargain, you're going to have to be the one to tell him who he is." I noticed her body became stiff.

"I talked to him last night he's already chosen you! She lost just like she knew she would and knowing her I think she wouldn't give him his memory back out of spite. So you have to decide how you're going to tell him, before he finds out from someone else that we all have been lying to him and he gets angry." Before our conversation could go any further Jacob and Seth appeared. I noticed yet again that Langston was missing, and now so was Vincent.

"Where are Vince and Langston?" I asked while ducking a kiss from Seth.

He sighed in frustration. "Um, he said that they had somewhere to be and that he'd see us later." We started to get into the car.

"Hey Nessie." Jacob said nervously. When she didn't answer him I looked up to see what was wrong. She was just standing there holding the car door open, her face was blank and I could tell she was thinking about something. "Nessie?" he tried again. She looked up at him with a dazed expression.

"Yeah."

"I need to talk to you… there's something I want to ask you." I smiled to myself. He was going to take my advice. Abruptly, she slammed the car door shut and backed away from the car. I jumped in shock. Alex was still standing outside of the car and threw her sister a worried glance.

"I'm sorry Jacob, but it's going to have to wait." WHAT! I screamed inside my head. The moment we've all been waiting for and it was going to have to wait? Then suddenly I understood why. My mind wasn't there anymore. I couldn't see or hear my friends. Images flashed in my head. Nessie wasn't at the school anymore. She was in La Push with Alex and the pack.

"_Before the end of this week, I'm going to tell Jacob the truth. And I want all of you there just in case he gets too upset and he phases. He needs you all there." She pleaded on the verge of tears. Sam reached out to her and placed his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. _

"_You don't even have to ask. We will always be there for Jacob no _

_matter what he is our brother." He vowed. _

"Mackenzie?" Seth's voice pulled me away from my vision. "What did you see?" Alex's eyes were on me now. "I'll tell you about it later." I promised.

"Oh." Jacob said. He sounded so discouraged.

"I have to go do something with my sister. I'll see you guys later." Alex, as did Jake and Seth, looked completely confused as her sister pulled her away. Jacob jumped into the car and shut the door so hard that the windows quivered. We drove home in silence.

When we arrived, no one was home not even Dylan and that raised my suspicions even more. Seth was able to distract Jacob by challenging him to a game on his PS3. It worked for Jacob, but the game held no interest to me. I ordered some pizza for dinner and did some laundry and a few other house chores to try and divert my thoughts from what even was going on with the Sullivan's. Jacob decided to go to bed early and Seth went to sleep soon after when his attempts to finish what nearly was about to start in the gym this afternoon. He got bored of watching me pace back and forth and slowly drifted to sleep. Seth looked like such a child when he slept. I guess that was because in reality he was just a child. Seth hadn't aged a day since he was fourteen.

I loathe the fact that I'm older than him, but I remind myself that if he hadn't become a werewolf he'd be in his early twenty's right now so that didn't make me feel so bad. I always think about how all my friends and most of my family will live forever, but unlike them I'm not immortal. I continue to age and they do not. I know one day that Seth will be able to stop phasing and can begin living a normal life again. I want that more that anything; to marry him and start a family of our own. I've always wanted to be a mother and have a house full of kids like of the television show 7th Heaven.

Even if I couldn't find the right guy, I've always considered adoption. But I did not wish to grow old. I too wanted immortality. I want to be able to stay with the ones I love forever, it's just not fair! I thought of ways that I could achieve that and one sure fire way would to become a vampire. I knew that would never happen. None of the Cullen's would ever approve and neither would Seth. Other than that, I don't want to be a vampire. I love being human and if I'm a vampire than I'd be unable to conceive and carry children of my own. Nessie told me of how Esme and Rosalie longed to have children. Esme has learned to love the Cullen children as her own so that's sort of made up for what she can ever really have.

Rosalie on the other hand would give anything to be human again. She was so happy when Nessie was born; being her God mother has changed her life completely. Nessie still knows that she can't fill the void completely. Even if they were all fine with me becoming a vampire, I still wouldn't do that. I want to be a mother way too badly. I knew of another way, but I by no means have I ever gave it much consideration. My pacing had come to an absolute when I heard door slams. I rushed out into the hallway just in time to see Vince heading towards his room. I followed him and let myself in. He was sitting on his bed puling off his shoes. I'd been rehearsing how I wanted to conversation to go in my head all evening, in the end it was a lost cause.

"Just curious, where have you been, it's…" I look at my wrist watch and my eyes bulged as I realized how late it had gotten "It's one forty-two in the morning. We have school in a few hours!" I scolded.

"I know." He huffed.  
>"Where are your brother and sister?" I inquired.<br>He shrugged. "I left them in Mystic."

My eyebrows rose. "Mystic Plane? Why were you guys there you told me you didn't like going there."

He nodded. "I don't, but I had no choice I was summoned. Well, all witches were."  
>"You were summoned by the council?"<br>"And the Volturi."

"The Volturi was there!" I half shrieked. "I knew something was going on!"

"Shh!" he hushed me trying to calm me down. "It's nothing to get excited about."

"It isn't?" I asked dully.

He shook his head. "They were talking about some ancient prophecy. Thousands of years ago, it was said that there would be a child born, a very powerful child that magic has never seen before. That isn't supposed to happen for at least nine or ten months, but they are desperate to find the one who is or will be carrying the child, who is now known as the future of all magic. They want any tips or leads that will help them find the woman whoever she is. I refuse to help."

"How come?"

"If they wanted to help the woman I would, but I know that they could care less about her." he sighed and I waited for him to explain. "The council only want the child so they can raise it they way that they feel is best in hopes that they child will sever them. They could care less about the mother or the child itself. It's about the power."

"Where does the Volturi fit into all of this?" I wondered.

"It's very clear that the very existence of this child scares them. Aro claims that he's afraid that a being possessing that much power won't be able to handle it. That it will corrupt it and we'll all be in danger. It's very clear that they want that woman dead or alive!" Chills crept down my spine and they weren't the good kind. We sat quietly for a minute or two. Vince still looked troubled.

"Is there something else bothering you?" He glanced up at me with his sparkling blue eyes filled with fear.  
>"I'm just wondering what Langston' s up to."<p>

"I've been too!" I admitted. "I've noticed that she hasn't been around much lately. Where does she spend all her time?"

"I hear she's been trying to find out the one who'll be carrying the prophecy child too." I felt my expression turn from puzzled to shock. "Some have even said that she's been to The Phoenix. I don't understand why she's so interested in this, I just know it's not a good reason." A thought crossed my mind in that moment.

"What if she knows who the woman is?" Vince cocked his head to the side. "What if that's the reason why she came back?" It was plain on Vince's face that he wasn't following. The words came out like a flood. "It's clear that she came back to ruin Nessie' s life by revealing that Jacob has actually be alive all this time. It's also clear that she could care less if she gets him or not. She was just telling Nessie today that he was just a minor part of her return to Forks. What if she knew all along about this prophecy and for some reason has been searching for the woman whose suppose to have this kid."

Vince shook his head in denial. "No. Why would she want a baby?" I looked at him and he finally understood. "Oh, for the power… what does she want it for?"

It was my turn to shrug. "Why do villains do anything? Maybe she just got bored or something; I don't know, but that's not what scares me." Vincent looked at me bewildered.

"You're scared, about what?"

"Look at the signs! She took Nessie's boyfriend, and then came back to town to get back at Nessie, now she could care less about Jacob. I'm starting to wonder if she ever even cared about him, boy she's a good actress!"

"Mackenzie!" Vince reproached when I began to wander off topic.

"Anyways what does all of this have in common…? Nessie! I think she used this whole Jacob situation as a way to get closer to her to keep an eye on her maybe."

Vince processed that. "What if you're right, why would she go through all this trouble and what for?"  
>"Vincent!" I almost yelled. "Don't you see?"<br>He looked utterly lost. I let out a very deep sigh.  
>"Nessie must be the one who's going to carry the prophecy child!"<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ Omg, Nessie is a bad girl! She just got her boyfriend back and now she's gonna sleep with someone else. Gosh, one at a time girl! Just kidding. Don't worry, I have something special planned out for ya'll. So stick around. Press that button that says "Review" because then you might get something in return. Or not?


	13. Chapter 12

**_A/N: _**Wow! Another chapter. I'm gonna miss writing this but there's another on the way so like it matters. *Tear* Alright so this is a very interesting chapter so tell me what you think! And I forgot what I was going to name this chapter...God I hate when that happens! Oh and good news! I got selected for AP History for the 9th grade! I'm a nerd but whatever, at least I'll get extra credits. Yay me! *claps hands together*

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Mackenzie's POV<p>

* * *

><p>Tuesday and Wednesday was pretty boring compared to Monday. Ness and Langston were old news. Vince and I had been deliberating over whether or not I was right about Nessie being the one who was going to be the mother of the prophecy child. We argued over it at lunch Thursday.<br>"It just can't be!" Vince protested.  
>"Why is it so hard to believe that she could possibility be the one?"<br>"Because the prophecy said nothing about the baby being half vampire and werewolf. The child is going to be a witch!"  
>I dismissed his statement. "Alright what if Jacob isn't the father?"<br>"So what you think Nessie's going to sleep with a witch?" Vince said with deep sarcasm.  
>"Look all I'm saying is that we need to keep an eye on her okay?" he didn't answer me. "Okay?"<br>"Not okay." He replied.  
>"Why not?" I demanded.<br>"I'm going with Shane tomorrow after school to help him look for Chris. Mac I just can't sit around and do nothing I have to do something or I'm going to go crazy. I'm sorry but you're going to have to do that on your own."

I slumped down in my chair. "I can't watch her and Alex all by myself!"  
>"Why don't you get Seth's help?" he suggested.<br>"Maybe."

Seth and Jacob walked out of the lunch line and over to the table just as our conversation ended. I then looked to see Alex skipping through the cafeteria doors looking ever so cheerful. I was immediately terrified. I knew that look on her face… she was up to something. Nessie seemed to have noticed too. She walked behind her sister in frustration with Claire. Our lunch table was long and so many people sat there. Being so close to people didn't seem to bother Alex quite as much any more. The boys sat on one end they consisted of: Jake, Seth, Austin Bell, Travis Polly and his twin brother Hank. We girls were on the other: Ness, Alex, Claire, me and Vince of course. Alex was just about dancing in her seat.

"You appear to be excited!" Claire assessed.  
>"I am!" Alex beamed.<br>Nessie's eyes tightened. "What are you up to?"  
>"Why do you automatically assume I'm up to something?" Alex said innocently.<br>"Because you always are." I pointed out.  
>She chuckled. "I am aren't I?"<br>"Alex!" Nessie nearly growled. Claire was a bit startled.  
>"As you know, Charlie and Sue will be leaving town tomorrow morning."<br>My brows pulled together. "Why?"  
>Alex rolled her auburn eyes. "It's their anniversary!" I smack my forehead. How could I have forgotten that?<br>"We are not having a party." Nessie said catching up to where her sister was heading.  
>"Of course we're not having a party!" Alex scoffed as if it wasn't her intent. "More like a small gathering!"<br>"No!" Vince, Ness and I objected. Alex frowned.  
>"You can't have a party this weekend, I won't be here!" Vince insisted. I rolled my eyes.<p>

"Nessie please you have to agree to this, Morgan thinks that you're having a- small gathering and you've invited him." Alex explained.  
>"Where get he get such an idea?" Nessie spit through her teeth.<br>"I sent him an invitation addressed from you." Nessie balled her hands into fist under the table.  
>"Don't get upset!" Alex pleaded. "It's just going to be Morgan and me, Mackenzie and Seth and you and Jacob!" Nessie loosened up at the mention of Jacob's name.<br>"Can I come?" Claire asked.  
>"Sure why not!" Alex exclaimed. "And bring whoever you want." Alex turned back to her sister. "Please sis this is the only way I'll be able to get to Morgan." Alex pouted and Nessie caved.<br>"Fine. It's only going to be the seven of us and whoever Claire decides to invite!"

Friday after school we rushed home to Charlie's. He and Sue had already left early that morning and wouldn't be back until Sunday. Seth and Jacob were going to arrive later. Dylan lent them his car  
>since he too would be gone for the weekend. Claire and I put together some snacks and straighten up the house, while Nessie helped Alex look her best. They checked in with their parents and told them that they would visit tomorrow. I will never forget that crazy evening and neither will the town of Forks. It all started at seven-thirty when the boys arrived. Seth and Jacob had pulled up at the same time as Morgan. Morgan's car was hot! A tricked out black Ferrari. Everyone was dressed casually so no one felt uncomfortable. Nessie and Jacob stepped outside to talk privately, Alex was giving Morgan a tour of the house (successfully getting him upstairs) and Seth and I sat with Claire in the living room as she waited for her date. After a few minutes we both forgot that she was even in the room. When his lips touched my I forgot everything else. I heard a car door slam outside.<p>

"He's here!" Claire rejoiced. I didn't even have enough strength to divert my attention away from Seth to watch her rise up from the couch. I heard their two voices in the front room and then another voice and another then so many voices. Seth and I pulled away from each other at the same time to see herds of kids piling into the house. Loud music filled the house so loud that the windows shook. I jumped off the couch.  
>"What's going on Claire, who are all these people half of them don't even go to our school?" I shouted over the music.<br>"I don't know they came with Austin!" she shouted back. Seth was no longer beside me. I had lost him in the sea of people.  
>"Get out! Everyone get out!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, but it was as if I didn't speak at all. I pushed my way to the stairs which had kids standing there blocking my way upstairs. After walking over a few people I reached the top and went into the girl's room seeking Alex's assistance. I walked in on her and Morgan in a compromising position. They didn't notice me at. I shut the door as fast as I had opened it and tried very hard to forget that visual. The person I should've been looking for was Nessie; she was probably looking for me too.<p>

I made my way back down stairs and headed to the front door just as she staggered in.  
>"Oh thank goodness I found you!" I shouted with relief. "What are we going to do; everything is out of control!" I notice the dry tears on her cheeks. "What's wrong?"<br>"Langston that's what!" she said. I could barely understand her because her words were slurred. "She showed up claiming she gives up and gave Jacob his memory back."  
>I backed away from her because her breath hit my like a tidal wave. "And that's a bad thing?"<br>"He went after her!"  
>"Maybe it was out of anger!" she shook her head mechanically.<br>"Nope I don't think so." Again her breath hit me and I realized what it was.  
>"Renesmee have you been drinking! Is that beer I smell?" I stood there shell shock.<p>

"Yup!" she snorted. "There's this keg out there in the middle of the yard."  
>"Since when do you drink?"<br>"Since now!" she laughed darkly.  
>"Anybody wants a shot!" A boy yelled from the living room.<br>"I do!" Nessie volunteered. Before I could react she was across the room and took the glass out of the boy's hand. She drank it in one gulp. "That's not enough!" she complained.

She grabbed the entire bottle of Vodka from the boy and proceeded to drink every last drop.  
>"Chug! Chug! Chug!" The onlookers chanted. I couldn't feel my feet at first, but I was able to push them forward. I attempted to take the bottle away from her, but her gripe was too tight and the bottle didn't budge. When the bottle was empty she smashed it on the floor and the crowd cheered. She wobbled and leaned into me. I don't know the side affects of a half vampire girl drinking alcohol, but they couldn't be good. I was struggling to support her when someone helped me.<p>

"Hey Kenny!" Dylan greeted me.

"Dylan!" I shouted with glee. "I thought you were going out of town."

"Yeah, but I came back when I heard that this was the hottest party in town!"

I could feel the horrified expression on my face. "It's all over town?"  
>"Kenny it's all over this town, the next town and the town after that. News travels fast." I heard a big crash come from the kitchen.<br>"Can you watch her for me? I have to get out of here!" I asked him.  
>"I can do that." but he didn't seem so sure. I left Nessie with Dylan, a mistake I would soon regret! I darted out the front door and hid in the shadows. I blinked and appeared in Alex and Nessie's room in the Denali family home. Bella was putting some clothes away. Her head snapped in my direction. "Mackenzie?" she appraised me and quickly understood. I guess you could call it mother's intuition. "Take me to them." I blinked her outside of the girl's bedroom door.<br>"Before you go downstairs, you might want to get Alex!" I  
>advised. Bella took a very deep unnecessary breath and open the door. I reminded safely outside, afraid I'd see something I didn't want to see.<br>"Mom." I heard Alex say. Something hit the floor with a thud.  
>"Mrs. … Mrs. Cullen!" Morgan stammered.<br>"Morgan." Bella began her voice was so calm, that it scared me. "I like you even though you just plowed my daughter. I have a feeling you didn't have much of a choice she has her ways of persuasion when it comes to this. I suggest you leave before my husband shows up if you value your life!" her statement wasn't a threat, but mere truth. Edward was very protective of his two girls.

He'd kill the guy and ask questions later. I didn't hear another sound from Morgan so I assumed that he had blinked out of the room and down to his car. Half a second later Bella walked out of the room and Alex followed fully dressed. I tried hard to avoid her deadly glare. Bella's face was fierce; she didn't even try to hide her anger. On her way down the stairs the kids ran out of her way.  
>I didn't even make it half way down when the music stopped and Bella was saying something. Without much warning the crowd of unruly kids bolted out the front door as fast as they possibly could.<br>"Whoa how did she do that?" I whispered to Alex.  
>"She scared them to death!" Alex accused.<br>"Girls!" Bella called. We ran to the kitchen, I arrived last of course. "How could you guys throw a party?"  
>"Mom this wasn't suppose to happen, in fact I don't know how this happened I was upstairs all night!" Alex stopped talking. She clearly wasn't making things any better for herself. Bella held her head as if she had a head ache.<br>"We'll get into details later, this place is a disaster!" she paused.  
>"Where your sister, where's Renesmee?" Alex shrugged. "Last I remember she was with Jacob." My heart was beating like a jack hammer in my chest. I didn't need to look up to know that the two vampires where looking at me.<p>

"I'm such a bad friend!" I cried. Bella was standing in front of me before I could catch my breath.  
>"Where is she?" she demanded this time. What was my problem? I left her with Dylan of all people. It wouldn't have been so bad if she wasn't drunk. A drunken girl to Dylan was an easy score to him; my guess was that he already had her back at the house. I didn't answer Bella before I blinked into Dylan's room. I was in time too!<p>

He had Ness pined down onto the bed she was squirming under his body and trying to push him away uselessly. He was trying to undress her, but she wasn't making it easy for him.  
>"Wait… stop… it." she demanded weakly. Or that's at least what I think she said I could hardly make out her words. He didn't listen,<br>"What are you doing?" I yelled. Nessie grabbed her head with both hands as if it was coming to pieces. He jumped, but didn't move off top of her. Using my powers, I swung my arm around and flung him into the wall. With all the strength that I had I pulled Nessie up and blinked her into Charlie's front yard, not wanting to be slowed down by Bella's and Alex's questions.  
>"Bella!" I called toward the house and then I blinked back to Dylan's room, but he was gone. Or so I thought. Someone grabbed me from behind and threw a cloth over my mouth. I struggled with the person, who I assumed was Dylan, but I smell something coming off the cloth and whatever it was, it was making me weak and I was slowly falling into unconsciousness. He laid me gently on the floor. I couldn't think straight my head was spinning. I heard faint voices. The person next to me spoke.<p>

"Okay she's out. You have to do this now!" I knew that voice and it startled me that it was Langston! Why would she do this to me?  
>"I can't do that its rape and this is Kenny we're talking about we've known forever she use to be your best friend!" Dylan said trying to change his sister's mind.<p>

"A few minutes ago you were about to rape the wrong girl! Now you can't do it because it's personal." She said belittling her older brother,  
>"Do you hear yourself right now Langston I mean really?"<br>"Look I'm just as messed up about this as you are." She declared.  
>"I swear I thought Renesmee was the one. She's the most powerful female being in the world and she doesn't even realize it! But it's not her, it's Mackenzie and you're going to be the one to father this<br>child."  
>"I can't do it!"<br>Langston voice came from further away this time. "Think about what Obama said 'Yes we can'! You can do this and you don't really have much of a choice in the matter it's already been prophesied so you're only delaying the inevitable! That kid is going to be filled with so much power that Mackenzie probably won't be strong enough to carry it full term anyway. I don't care if the kid lives or dies I just want it's power. Once we get it we'll be able to set dad, Xavier and the other' s free from The Phoenix. Then we'll be unstoppable. We'll have the Volturi on their knees and The Council begging for mercy. Dylan you've been planning this since they banished dad to The Phoenix. This was your plan don't  
>go soft on me now." They were quite for a long time. "We only have a few minutes." Langston added.<p>

Someone was approaching. I smelled his cologne, it smelled so good. I wanted to open my eyes and my mouth and plead with him. Beg him not to do this, to tell him that it wasn't too late to change his mind. My body was wasn't able to respond to what I told it to do. I couldn't feel anything; that made me feel better. What alarmed me that I was able to hear everything. It was like my brain wouldn't shut down  
>like the rest of my body. Dylan's lips were in my ear.<p>

"Kenny I'm so sorry for this."

_Lies!_ I screamed in my head. _Nothing but lies._ I heard a door slam and figured that Langston left the room unless some else came in to watch!

"I promise to be gentle." Those were supposed to be Seth's words. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. One thing I did feel were hot tears leaking out of my tightly shut eyes. Dylan wiped them away with his lips and more spilled out. With a long sigh, Dylan proceeds to rape me and I heard every little thing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ God, I feel horrible for writing this. Then again it's just a story! One more chapter left:) So keep reading&reviewing!


	14. Chapter 13

**_A/N:_** What an A/N to write. Ok, I guess I want to start with thanking everyone who read this story and to my reviewers. Special shout out to **tmr**,** xoharlequinxo**,** PraiseforHappydieingChildren**, and **iH3aRtChAc3CrAwF0rDXxx**! They were my first reviewers so I wanted to say Thanks:) You guys are the reason I write - So thank you again and I owe you bunches. You guys made me consider spending the rest of my life writing stories. I hope that I won't lose any of you while I continue with the sequel and as well as other projects. I'll call you my "friends".

Now for this chapter - I can tell many of you won't be happy as to where I ended it but this is how it is. I hadn't wrote it before hand; it just came naturally. I guess you can say that I was winging it.

I'm sorry for keeping most of you guys waiting but I've just been so busy. With all the finals coming up and rehearsals for graduation and the talent show...It's just hard juggling all of these things and I get overwhelmed easily. So really its my teachers' fault.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Did I ever own any of it? : )

_**Dedication:**_ Ok, I actually owe a lot of people. First and foremost - I'd like to thank my helpers/inspirations: The OC's of this story.

- **Langston**, **Dylan**, **Chris**,** Alex** and **Mackenzie**. I love you guys so much and I owe you for a life time. From now on, I shall be your slave because I can't thank you enough. Secondly, the people who I mentioned in the author's note, this also goes to you because you've stuck with me and have read every word since chapter 1. Not just them, but all of you who have read but not reviewed. If I miss anyone, I'm truly sorry.

Its been a great few months, a wild one at that, and I love all of you!

_Endless love xo_,

- Adry

Now, for the very last time EVER of _Renesmee and the Return of Jacob_, I present to you Chapter 13, go read - and then review :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Nessie's POV<p>

An Unexpected Proposal

* * *

><p>My head was throbbing in pure agony.<br>"Bella!" Mackenzie screamed. An earthquake erupted in my head from her hit pitch sound. Why was she screaming in my ear? I couldn't hear her heart beat anymore. Where did she go? What was going on?

"Nessie!" I heard Jacob and Seth shout from a distance. I tried to speak but I felt this odd pressure in my tummy and it was slowly rising to my throat and I knew everything would spill out.  
>"Renesmee!" mom hollered. My mom was here?<br>"Nessie what are you doing out here?" Alex asked. Out where? I clamped my lips shut and swallowed back what was coming up. Jacob's burning hands and my mother's cool figures were touching me now.

"Nessie, honey what happened to you?" Jacob voice was so comforting. I was still very afraid to open my mouth. I noticed my mother stopped moving entirely.  
>"Jacob." She breathed. I forced my eyelids open to look at them, a reunion that I needed to witness with my own eyes.<br>"Hey Bells." She looked as if she could cry. "Looks like your best man is back." She punched his arm playfully.

"You remember?" Alex murmured quietly. I could hear how stunned she was, as was I, at the fact that Langston really did what she said she would.  
>"Everything." he reported happily.<br>"That's fantastic!" mom exclaimed. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I lurched away from them and made it to a bush where I puked up all that alcohol even some blood. My mom was holding my hair back.  
>"Gross. That smells so damn awful!" Alex complained. "Ness have you been drinking?"<br>"Yeah it smells like a weird mix of beer, vodka and animal." Seth added.  
>"A little." I admitted. I swayed backwards and Jacob caught me. He cradled me in his arms. I clung onto him for dear life.<br>"Alex go get Carlisle." Mom ordered. Alex disappeared.  
>"How did you get out here?" Jacob demanded.<br>"I. don't. know." My voice was rough. "I thought I was with Mackenzie a second ago, I can't really remember anything before this."  
>"Where's Mackenzie now?" Seth wondered. I shrugged and shook my head in response.<br>"That's odd." Mom commented.  
>"What is?"<br>"Well about ten minutes ago I asked Alex and Mac where Renesmee was. Her heart went off like a rocket and she said that she was 'a bad friend'. I asked her again where Renesmee was and then she blinked. Four minutes later I heard Mackenzie outside yelling my name, but when we got here like you guys she was gone."

Seth was already in the trees, kicking off his shoes. I was sure Mackenzie was fine. She was being too hard on herself. She wasn't a bad friend. She did try to stop me from drinking. I'd have to thank her later. Carlisle appeared with Alex and my dad, Esme and Alice.  
>"What happened?" Carlisle asked examining me.<p>

"Nothing serious." mom assured him. "She's been drinking and she threw up a lot of blood with the alcohol."  
>"How do you feel Nessie?" he asked me.<br>"Weak and my head is hurting really bad."  
>"I'm going to give you some blood and you're going to have to sleep this off. You think you can do that?" I nodded. Jacob took me upstairs with Carlisle, while mom and dad had a talk with Alex about something that happened between her and Morgan. I would have to get details later. After I drink the blood Carlisle left Jacob and me to ourselves.<br>"It's great to see you Jacob." Carlisle patted his shoulder on the way out.  
>"You too Doc." Jacob eyes stayed on me the whole time. I stared back at him too. The blood made me feel strong and it dulled the pain of the headache. I didn't want to sleep anymore. Wasting time<br>like that would be silly of me. There was so much that had been lost, we'd have to make up for. He held one of my hands in his and touched my face with his free hand.

"I can't begin to describe how much I've missed you." he said. My brows pulled together in confusion.  
>"You missed me even though you couldn't remember me?"<br>He chuckled. "Nessie our connection to each other is deeper than anything. I always knew, but every time I would remember she'd find away to try and make me forget, but she couldn't. I would dream about you and I'd wake up asking for you, I felt so lost when I looked around and weren't there."  
>"You did?" I felt flattered. He nodded.<br>"Langston" he said he name with a burning hatred, "would always try to comfort me and say it was a bad dream."  
>"Why did you go after her?"<br>"It was silly really." He responded, not answering the question.  
>"Tell me?<br>"I know it was stupid, but I just wanted to know why she did all of this. All she said was 'It was nothing personal'. I lost it and phased.  
>Seth and the others where there soon enough and she got away." Well that explain why his shirt was missing and he was wearing another pair of shorts.<br>I cleared my throat. "It wasn't because you love her." He looked at me in total shock like I'd cursed or something.  
>"I never loved her!" he proclaimed. "I admit I cared about her as a person and a friend because she was there for me when I was sick. She nursed me back to health, but that's it. I only thought that I love her because of a spell." He lifted me up onto his lap.<p>

"That day when I saw you in Mackenzie's room, it was like the first time I saw you all over again. My world was turned all the way around and nothing other than you mattered." He was struggling to get the words out without breaking down.

"I was scared. All these emotions just came at me all at once and I didn't understand why I was  
>feeling this was for a stranger that felt so familiar. I tried to fight it because I knew that this wasn't natural, to feel so strongly for a person that I had just met. I spent more time with Langston, I even tried to date her." I flinched at the thought. He hugged me closer to him.<p>

"I did it because I though that having feelings for her would be more natural than the ones I felt for you. I mean I'd known her for a year and I had just met you. But it didn't feel right, she wasn't right. The more I realized that the more I began to entertain the idea of you and me. It made me happy!" his smile was so genuine and warm. "I hadn't felt so alive since… well before this all happened. And when I saw you with Dylan!" he shook his head in anger. "You don't like him right?"  
>"Of course I don't!"<br>"Then why were you on a date with him?"  
>"Well Alex and Mackenzie wanted to see if we could make you jealous, and I guess I wanted to see if somewhere deep down you still cared." I explained.<br>His smile was so warm. "Of course I did… of course I do." I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer until our foreheads were touching.  
>"Jacob you have to know, that I love you so much to the point that it hurts. This past year without you, thinking that you were dead, has been an eternity! I'm so surprised that I made it." As I talked I showed him glimpses of how I've been acting in recent months and when I thought that I had lost him forever.<p>

"Stop it please." He begged. "I hate to see you in pain. I want you to be happy."

"I am now."

His lips crushed against mine. It was more than a want; it was a need. We needed each other. I remember that night when I watched him sleep and I remembered what it was like to kiss him. Back then, in what felt like a lifetime ago, he was so much more tamed. This kiss blew my mind! It was so passionate and intense, our skin were like burning flames but it wasn't uncomfortable. I felt as if I was going to explode. When neither of us could breathe his lips moved down to my neck. I took a mouthful of air and pulled his face back to mine.

He ran his fingers through my hair, it was like electric currents. We fell back against the pillows and I knew that unlike my best friend, I didn't need to think about whether of not I was ready to be intimate with Jacob. The answer was yes, a thousand times yes, a million or billion times yes! This whole experience has taught me that even though my family and I are able to live forever, it can all be taken away from us so quickly without seeing it coming. I was going to cherish ever moment with Jacob like it would be our last, because now I now that it might just be. I heard someone growl downstairs and  
>we both knew who it was.<br>"Sorry." Jacob said fighting back a smile.  
>"It's okay."<br>"I was actually talking to Edward." Of course he would be able to hear the apology. I was a bit frustrated that we weren't receiving any privacy.  
>"I was about to say!" Alex said to someone, who I guessed was probably our dad. "I can't have sex, but she can. That would have been ludicrous!" Jacob laid his head against my chest laughing.<br>"So, she's your sister now huh?"  
>I sighed. "Unfortunately." I got the reaction I was hoping for.<p>

"Oh whatever! You know you love me." she claimed from downstairs.

I most definitely loved her. Alex is the best sister that I could have ever asked for. Even though she may do some crazy things, tell some wild stories, and is a sex addict I wouldn't have her any other way. Life was never boring with Alex. I treated her and everyone else so poorly this past year; she got the bulk of it since we were roommates, but she never left my side. Alex was there to keep me company even when most of the time we would just sit in my room in silence for days at a time. I smiled to myself.

It was quite for such a long time that I thought Jacob had maybe fallen asleep. I just laid there holding him in my arms, very happy and content. I had no idea that Jacob was just thinking. I was starting to drift when he slipped out of my arms and began pacing. I shook off the drowsiness and sat up to look at him curiously.  
>"Is something bothering you?" his pacing slowed.<br>"This past year without has been the worst for my life.  
>"So has mine." I agreed. He sat down next to me on the bed.<br>"Nessie I don't want us to lose each other like that ever again, I never want to be away from you unless I absolutely have to be."  
>"Me too." He smiled nervously, his hands were shaking. "Jake are you okay?"<br>His eyes were fierce. "You know how much I love you right? I can't even explain into words how much I do." I nodded wondering where he was going with this.  
>"We are tied to each other for life, except in one way." I still didn't see it coming. "Will you marry me?" My breath got caught in my throat.<br>"What!" I heard everyone shriek besides my dad. There were more then the five voices then that of my mother and my sister, my grandparents and my aunt Alice. I didn't realize more people had arrived… who was all down there. I turn my attention back to Jacob you was clearly waiting anxiously for my answer.  
>"You want to marry me?" I said dumbly. He laughed at my expression.<p>

"Yes I truly do." Before I could answer he stood up talking me with him. "I'm doing this all wrong."

"I thought you we're doing pretty good." I said in encouragement.  
>His hands were tightly around my waist. The bedroom door open gently and my parents walked in, my mother didn't seem to have a clue what was going on and neither did I or the crowd that was forming outside the bedroom door.<br>"I'm sorry for not doing this the right way, I don't have much practice with this." He said to my dad.  
>"It's quite alright Jacob." Dad assured him.<br>Jake took a deep breath. "Edward, Bella I love your daughter more than you will ever know. It may seem to be too soon in your opinion, but I know that Nessie and I will be able to handle the responsibilities of marriage. I promise you all and you Nessie that I will be there for her protect her and love her forever and always. I ask both of you today; may I please have your daughter's hand in marriage?" I heard a chorus of 'awws' coming for the door.  
>"You guys are a bunch of saps!" Emmett chuckled. Emmett was here! Were Rosalie and Jasper too? I didn't have the nerve to look way from my parents to see. My dad looked from Jacob to me and back again. My mom was crying broken tearless sobs. Dad looked down at. She looked up at him and smiled, and then she focused on us again.<br>"I know that you two can handle anything that is thrown your way, you've already proven that. And Jacob, you've been there for her since the day she was born and I know that you are more than capable to care, love, honor and protect my little girl. You have my blessing!" her voice broke at the end and I was in tears. I hugged her tightly.  
>"Thank you." I whispered into her ear.<br>"I love you my sweetheart!" she whispered back. We all turned to my dad. The one's whose opinion really mattered. I guess most girls wouldn't care if their father said yes or no, but it most defiantly mattered to me. I wouldn't be able to marry Jacob if my dad said no; I respected him way too much to deify him. He was staring back at me with an expression that made we feel so warm and loved by him. I was choked up. I smiled at my father. Please! I pleaded in my head. The corners of his mouth pulled up.  
>"Yes."<br>"Yes!" Alex repeated in excited disbelief. I was taken by surprise too.  
>"Yes. You both have my blessings." I rammed into him. Tears striking down my cheeks.<br>"Thank you daddy! I love you so much." I cried.  
>"I love you too." He pushed me back gently to look at my face.<br>"You know giving you away is going to be a very hard thing for me to do." I nodded in understanding.  
>"Watching you do it is going to be even harder." I disputed.<br>"You know I could never really give you away."  
>I giggled. "You better not!"<br>He kissed my forehead. "So what's your answer?" I had almost forgotten that the final decision was mine. I whirled around to see Jacob down on one knee. I picture this so many times, it was like  
>my dream was unfolding right before my eyes.<br>"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I love you more than life itself. Without you I'm nothing and with you I am everything. Will you please do me the very great and wonderful honor of being my wife?" I took a second to soak in this moment. A year ago I never thought that this was possible anymore, and here we are! I didn't need to even think about my answer.  
>"Yes, I would love to." Cheers broke out in the house.<p>

"Here" my mom said to Jacob. She pulled off her wedding band and handed it to him. "It was your grandmother's and I'd like you to wear if that okay with you two." Jacob took it.  
>"Thanks Bells." He slid the ring on my ring finger and it fit perfectly. I looked at it letting all the feelings sink in.<br>"Oh my freaking God!" Alex said stunned. "Did you just get engaged?"

"Yes we did!" Jacob cupped my face in his steamy hot hands and kissed me. Cheers broke out once more. I hugged my mom again and Jacob shook my dad's hand.  
>"My girl is getting married! At least we'll always have Alex, huh Edward?" Mom teased.<br>"You laugh, but I'm never getting married!" Alex claimed.  
>"And that's why she's my favorite!" Dad joked.<br>"This wedding is going to be great to plan!" Alice was nearly bouncing off the walls. "Hmm… a December wedding?"

I looked at her in horror. "Why so long?"  
>"Nessie let's just wait to do this after the first semester of school is over. You two have so much to do and so many plans to make and your father and I would like some time to get use to the idea of you getting married."<br>I pouted, but it was better that them having wait until the end of the school year, soon enough I would be Mrs. Black! Jacob pulled me into his arms again and hugged me tight. I looked over his shoulders and saw my family. I was right Rose, Emmett and Jasper were here. As were the Denali Clan, Leah, Quil, Seth, Embry, Sam and even Emily. Everyone was here except for Charlie, Sue and Billy.

We still had to break the shocking news to them that Jake was alive. But that was all tomorrow's problems. I looked at them all once more and then a feeling crept over me. Something was wrong, something was missing. No,someone was missing. My eyes fell on Seth. He looked genuinely happy for Jacob and me, but not so much for himself. I understood why.  
>Mackenzie was not with him. He still had not found her. Where was my best friend? She should be here, I wanted her here. For the first time that night I got the feeling that something was terribly wrong. But everything was so perfect! But I've learn, not just from this experience but from others, that when things are too perfect that's when things start to go bad. And I had this eerie feeling that things, instead of getting better were going to get a whole lot worse!<p>

_Fin_


	15. Summary for Sequel

**_A/N:_** Ok, here is the summary for_ Renesmee and the Prophecy Child_ ! I hope you like it. I'll try to post as much as often but keep on reviewing please!

* * *

><p><em>A possible sequel…<em>

**Renesmee & the Prophecy Child **

* * *

><p>Renesmee and Jacob are getting married! But the trip down the isle doesn't go as smoothly as they'd hoped. The Volturi and the Mystic Council interrupted the affair in search of Mackenzie and her unborn child, which no one knew (beside her, Langston and Dylan) existed. They manage to escape, but it isn't long before the Volturi catch up to the Cullen's and the pregnant teen. Death becomes of many of them as a fight ensues. Renesmee vows to protect her friend and save her family… even if it means traveling back eight years into the past in hopes of taking down the Volturi before they kill her, Mackenzie and her unborn child. But can she do it? Will she and Jacob get married? What will happen when she comes face to face with her family in the past? Stay Tuned!<p> 


End file.
